Sombres reflets
by Totally-lesb
Summary: Après ces méfaits, Maleficent est envoyée dans une cité où Grimhilde  reine de blanche neige  a pris le contrôle, cette cité est autorisée seulement aux mages noirs.  Femslash  autres personnages, couples secondaires


**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle cité**

Après ces méfaits, Maleficent fut conduite dans un royaume lointain, une cité de l'horreur ou régnait une reine maléfique appelée Grimhilde. Maleficent ne connaissait pas ce prénom étrange, on lui avait dit que c'était allemand. Elle se laissait faire, elle n'avait rien à gagné à rester ici. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce royaume et l'horreur selon les villageois devait être le paradis pour elle…ou juste supportable. De toute façon tant mieux, elle ne voulait plus être face à ceux qui l'avaient battue si facilement. Elle préférait susciter à nouveau cette crainte. A présent les gens avaient peur mais moins qu'avant, ils pensaient que leur roi était plus fort qu'elle, qu'il pourrait la battre à nouveau. Mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas se dire que cette Grimhilde, elle au moins, avait réussi à faire disparaître cette Blanche-neige de son champ de vision. Elle l'avait tout simplement congédié du royaume qui était censé lui revenir et pouvait à présent se déclarer comme victorieuse. Maleficent se retrouva bientôt dans un bureau plutôt luxueux mais aussi très sombre. La reine du royaume se tenait là, debout, les mains sur son bureau. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable mais semblait prendre Maleficent de haut, tout le monde d'ailleurs.

« C'est donc cette femme que vous voulez intégrer à mon royaume ? »

« Oui, elle devient nocive pour les habitants d'un village comme le nôtre » Répondit le valet du roi

« Je vois…et vous prenez mon royaume pour un dépotoir ? »

« Non, absolument pas, votre divine majesté, mais nous savons que chez vous la magie noire est légale et que vous cherchez justement des gens doué en la matière, mais tout dépends de votre volonté ma chère majesté »

« Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda Grimhilde à Maleficent

« Mon nom est Maleficent. »

« Très bien Maleficent, vous voici dans votre royaume, ici il n'y a que peu de lois : ne pas cherchez à me voir souvent, ni de trop près. Il est autorisé de se battre mais pas de neutraliser, compris ? »

« Il me semble que ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre. »

« Parfait, si vous ne respecter pas mes règles, il est accordé exceptionnellement le droit aux autres habitants de vous neutraliser, bon garde, elle reste ici… Vous par contre déguerpissez »

Mort de peur, le garde le plus courageux du roi partit en courant.

« Quelqu'un va venir vous conduire jusqu'à votre manoir, il est petit mais vous pouvez toujours y entreprendre des travaux. Si vous avez l'argent. »

« Et si les voisins ne sont pas d'accord ? »

« Je m'en fiche, vous aussi, vous faites ce que vous voulez, tant que vous n'empiété pas sur sa propriété, on respecte l'appartenance ici »

« Admettons que je gagne un duel ou on me promettrait le manoir »

« Vous êtes maligne et vous avez le droit, profitez en si vous vous en sentez capable »

**Chapitre 2 : Provocations**

Un homme chauve à la peau rouge, assez âgé vint chercher Maleficent qui quitta le bureau de la reine. Elle pensa à elle tout le long du chemin, sa beauté surtout…et son arrogance agaçante ! Son refus de voir ces citoyens comme s'ils ne méritaient même pas de poser les yeux trop longtemps sur elle. Maleficent voulait bousculer les habitudes de cette reine qui se croyait tout permit. A peine arrivée dans cette cité elle avait déjà une ennemie…

Le lendemain, Maleficent décida de provoquer la reine dans ses petites habitudes hautaine en prenant rendez vous. Grimhilde la laissa miraculeusement entrer.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda-t-elle agressivement

« Ce que je veux…laisser moi réfléchir ma chère, un tas de choses… »

« Cessez de me provoquez sinon je vous jure que je vous fais virer »

« Pourquoi, vous n'appréciez pas ma compagnie ? »

« Certainement pas, ni votre présence ni votre insolence »

« Vous imaginer sans doute que je suis inférieure à vous, que je ne suis pas digne d'être reçue par sa majesté la reine »

« Occupez vous de vos affaires et laissez les miennes tranquilles »

« Je ne vais pas rester une simple habitante lambda »

« Si »

« Non, je vis pour avoir une place importante, je veux être puissante, j'aimerais être votre associée »

Grimhilde éclata d'un grand rire glacial, la moquerie déclencha la colère de Maleficent qui, pour prouver sa puissance lança un éclair vert en plein sur la reine qui se défendit alors grâce à des flammes violettes et magiques. Mais aucune n'arrivait à battre l'autre et Maleficent finit par partir avec ces mots.

« On se reverra »

« C'est ça au déplaisir » lança Grimhilde en se rasseyant

Maleficent passa sa journée avec Diablo à parcourir la ville. Elle s'est déjà faite attaquée trois fois et a gagné les trois duels. Finalement cet endroit était très bien quand on était quelqu'un d'assez puissant. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à parier très vite, sinon sa réputation serait faite et personne ne voudra miser quoi que ce soit en combat avec elle. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année la défia. Un homme au teint pâle, au visage allongé et au regard arrogant.

« Alors comme ça vous souhaiter vous battre, je vous préviens votre chance de gagner est tellement minime qu'elle en est même…inexistante »

L'homme semblait pourtant sur de lui.

« Je ne me laisserais jamais battre par une femme ! »

« Bien, puisque vous êtes si sur de vous, je vous parie cinq mille pièces d'or que je gagne »

« Et si vous perdez »

« Ce qui n'arrivera pas, je vous devrais cinq mille à mon tour »

« Bien, j'accepte » répondit l'homme

Le combat se déroula comme Maleficent l'avait prédit, l'homme fut rapidement battu mais, humilié il refusa de donner ces fameuses pièces d'or. Maleficent tenta de les lui voler, mais elle ne trouva rien qui est de la valeur sur lui. Elle annonça d'une voix menaçante.

« Je reviendrais, et j'aurais ce que je veux »

L'homme riait déjà moins qu'avant. Soudain Maleficent se souvint qu'elle avait promis à quelqu'un d'autre de revenir…elle se téléporta donc, comme elle savait si bien le faire, dans le château de la reine. Celle-ci était étendue sur un long canapé vert foncé, elle avait fermé les yeux et massait doucement ses tempes.

« Bonjour Grimhilde »'

« Ah ! » sursauta celle-ci.

Elle s'asseya sur le canapé en reprenant son attitude froide et hautaine. Maleficent pris place à ses côtés.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? » demanda la reine d'une voix sèche

« On me l'a dit. »

« Qui on ? »

« Des tas de gens qui vous craignent dans mon ancienne cité »

« Ne restez pas là. »

« C'est une menace »

« Presque…je dirais un conseil amical, on va dire »

La colère perlait dans les yeux de la reine mais son ton restait froid, sec et détaché.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je veux être puissante, je veux avoir un certain pouvoir sur votre royaume je vous l'ai déjà dit »

« Chère Maleficent, vous rêvez ! »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas tranquille »

« De quel droit prendrez vous une place que je n'ai jamais donné à quiconque. »

« Parce que je suis la plus puissante que vous n'ayez jamais rencontré »

« Déguerpissez, sinon je vous ferais partir par la force »

« Allez y donc. »

Comme la dernière fois aucune ne gagna, mais les deux femmes, obstinées, s'étaient battu jusqu'au bout, avant de s'écrouler de fatigue, en même temps. Elles étaient maintenant couchés sur le dos, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Vous me le payerez Maleficent »

« Espèce d'idiote ! Donnez-moi ce que je veux »

« Je ne suis pas votre esclave, vous pouvez toujours rêvez ! »

« Vous ne supportez pas de partager votre pouvoir n'est ce pas ? »

« Ah ! Vous pouvez parlez vous qui ne supportez pas de ne pas en avoir »

Le silence qui suivit permis au deux femme de reprendre leur souffle.

« Une question » demanda Maleficent

« Partez ! »

« Comment fait-on quand on a parié quelque chose que la personne ne veut pas nous donner ? »

« On se débrouille pour le récupérer ou sinon on fait les duels dans les règles de l'art à l'arène. »

« Qui est ? »

« Près du vieux moulin »

« D'accord, je serais bientôt la championne, j'aurais une influence que vous le vouliez ou non »

Grimhilde lança un regard noir à son ennemie. Maleficent aimait provoquer des réactions chez Grimhilde et savourait ce moment. C'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans puissance. La vérité c'est que Grimhilde et elle se ressemblaient trop, se faisait peur, comme quand on voit le reflet de ses défauts dans un miroir. Mais aucune ne voulait l'admettre.

« Partez Maleficent »

« Vous avez raison j'ai du travail. » répondit Maleficent en se relevant

« A bientôt » ajouta-t-elle pour énerver Grimhilde

**Chapitre 3 : L'arène.**

Maleficent lança des défis à des truands, parfois même en bande. Cela allait lui servir d'entraînement. Diablo la suivait comme son ombre et semblait admiratif quand elle gagnait. Et elle gagna à chaque fois. Elle décida de s'entraîner toute la semaine. Lança des sorts dans les airs. Elle ne rendait plus visite à Grimhilde, elle se croyait peut être tranquille mais Maleficent voulait lui faire un effet encore plus fort lorsqu'elle serait la championne de l'arène, Grimhilde ne pouvait que réagir, et Maleficent se délecterais de sa puissance et de la réaction de la reine à qui elle prouverait qu'elle est digne d'un pouvoir. De toute manière elle était la plus puissante, elle n'avait pas travaillé sa magie toute sa vie pour rien. Maleficent se sentait prête. Elle était en retard pour le combat et savait que du coup la reine serait obligée de la voir arrivée. Elle se téléporta jusqu'au milieu des autres candidats. Plus costauds, plus grand mais, elle en était sûre, bien moins intelligents. Lorsque Grimhilde vit ceci son visage se crispa. Il était de son devoir de reine de venir et elle aimait beaucoup les combats, elle ne pouvait pas partir et comme l'inscription est libre elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire partir Maleficent.

Maleficent était tout en bas de l'échelle pour l'instant. Elle se battait donc contre des éternels perdant et les faisait à nouveau perdre…c'est la vie, elle n'était pas une perdante. Ce soir là elle gagna donc une ridicule petite médaille débutant bronze et le droit de jouer dans la cour des moyens. Grimhilde était contrariée et cette fois ci elle n'essayait même plus de faire paraître le contraire. Avant qu'elle ne parte, un homme l'interpela, le même homme chauve, une sorte de diable qui lui avait fait visiter la ville.

« Ouah c'était extraordinaire ! Je pense que vous battrez aussi les moyens à plate couture, après il y a les forts et les surpuissants ! »

« Ah…Je vaincrais même les surpuissants si vous voulez savoir »

« N'est ce pas un peu prétentieux ? » remarqua la reine

« Oh votre majesté, nous étions en train de discuter »

« Non, vraiment ? »

« Voulez vous vous joindre à nous »

« A votre avis ? »

« Euh…je pense que non »

« Bien vu, à plus tard Tomons. »

La reine ramena à elle sa cape et tourna le dos elle ne daigna même pas saluer Maleficent.

« Elle est contrariée parce que j'ai gagné ? »

« Elle déteste voir les gens trop souvent, leur parler je crois même qu'elle déteste tout le monde. Elle n'accepte ma présence que furtivement quand elle a besoin de quelque chose et n'aime pas que je lui parle. Mais quand il y a des matchs dans les arènes c'est pire, elle affiche toujours une mine morose »

« Elle n'aime pas ça ? »

« C'est un peu elle qui l'a inventé donc cela m'étonnerait qu'elle n'aime pas, quoi qu'il en soit, il y en aurait beaucoup qui veulent être votre entraîneur à présent »

« Je travaille seule, bien sur avec Diablo mais je ne suis l'élève ni le professeur de personne »

« Vous me faites penser à la reine »

« Ne redîtes plus jamais ça ! » répondit Maleficent en tournant le dos

En parlant de reine elle décida de se téléporter à nouveau dans son bureau. Mais elle n'y était pas cette fois. Maleficent décida d'attendre. Et quand la reine la vit elle demanda

« Mais que faites vous encore ici vous ? »

« Je vous attendais, vous avez apprécié la prestation de cet après midi ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop apprécié la manière que vous avez de vous vanter »

« Je sais, c'est du plagia, vous m'en voulez ? Je pourrais vous signer des droits d'auteur »

« Signer moi votre départ plutôt »

« Pourquoi tant de méchanceté alors qu'il vous suffirait de m'offrir un poste haut placé ? »

« Cessez vos petites provocations puériles »

« Dommage c'est une activité qui me plaît beaucoup, quel est votre activité préférée ? » demanda Maleficent d'un air moqueur

« Ce que vous voulez tant que vous n'êtes pas dans les parages. »

« Vous me servez un verre puisque je suis là ? »

« Quel poison préféré vous ? Je vous conseille celui-ci » annonça Grimhilde en désignant un flacon au liquide violet

« C'est sans douleur, je suis gentille » ajouta t'elle

« Je vous en remercie infiniment » répliqua Maleficent en riant

« Avez-vous une vie ma chère ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Alors n'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire que de me coller aux basques »

« Ma vie c'est d'avoir du pouvoir et de l'exercer, je veux du pouvoir, j'en aurais et je l'exercerais c'est tout »

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir prendre ma place de reine ? Et régner en tant que telle ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais vous enlever votre place. J'ai dit que je voulais que nous travaillons ensemble, mais, comme vous refusez de partager votre pouvoir et que vous avez peur de passez du temps avec quelqu'un, je suis obligée d'être contre vous »

« Peur ? Vous vous imaginez que j'ai peur, laissez moi rire »

« Vous avez même peur d'avoir peur »

« Je n'ai peur de rien, sûrement pas de vous. C'est vous qui avez peur d'être une vulgaire citoyenne, peur de perdre vos combats à l'arène, de rater ce que vous êtes certaine de réussir »

« Et vous alors ! Je sais que vous avez peur que je vous surpasse, vous avez peur de perdre ce que vous avez, de ne plus être reine »

« Non ! »

Dans le silence qui suivit Maleficent disparu. Grimhilde s'en sentait soulagée mais affaiblie. Les ennemis ne sont ils pas faits pour être plus stupides que nous, plus faibles? Maleficent était égale à elle, en tout point. Elle ne pouvait pas l'écraser si facilement, ni la faire renoncer. Certes Maleficent était affaiblie ce soir, mais Grimhilde eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'elle l'était aussi.

**Chapitre 4 : Dégénération**

Couchée dans son lit, Maleficent caressait Diablo en repensant à cet échange plus vif et plus cruel encore que d'habitude, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un ennemi à sa hauteur et se rendit compte que ça faisait des dégâts. Elle ferma les yeux, se promit de reprendre des forces et de ne pas abandonner, elle devait provoquer.

Le vendredi des duels dans les arènes arriva vite. Maleficent n'avait pas eu la force d'aller taquiner à nouveau la reine. Néanmoins elle se sentait prête à se battre et à gagner. Elle se défoulerait sur son adversaire et la satisfaction de la victoire lui fera reprendre des forces. Grimhilde aussi avait été affaiblie et comme les combats la rendaient morose elle pourrait avoir l'avantage et obtenir son titre par l'usure.

Maleficent avait encore gagnée et avec des techniques élaborées, son dernier adversaire était très faible. Il était à présent en train d'être soigné. Maleficent avait pris quelques coups mais rien de bien méchants, plusieurs personnes lui demandèrent si elle voulait bien leur apprendre ses techniques, d'autres se proposèrent pour l'entraîner et elle les envoyait tous ailleurs. Maleficent travaillait seule, elle voulait que cette réussite soit de sa seule volonté et de son seul travail. Il lui fallait encore quatre vendredis comme ça et elle passerait dans la catégorie des forts.

Grimhilde affichait toujours la même tête morose. Maleficent ne s'en lassait jamais. Néanmoins la reine ne soutenait plus le regard de Maleficent et cherchait au contraire à l'éviter. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ? Alors qu'elle essayait de s'opposer si farouchement, de montrer sa puissance par tout les moyens d'habitude. Grimhilde avait toujours été bavarde lorsqu'il s'agissait de clouer le bec de ses ennemis. Peut être était elle sur le point de craquer ? C'était le moment de faire pression se dit Maleficent. Mais elle commençait à apprécié ce jeu cruel. Chercher à tout prix l'attention de quelqu'un et avoir une raison pas trop pathétique pour ça, quel bonheur. Elle décida quand même de rendre visite à Grimhilde mais se promit d'être supportable.

« Bonjour »

Aucune réponse, Grimhilde resta concentrée sur son parchemin

« J'imagine que puisque vous ne répondez pas je peux prendre place sur ce fauteuil ? »

Maleficent cherchait à attirer l'attention de Grimhilde qui l'ignorait visiblement. Voilà donc sa stratégie. Maleficent ne voulait pas que Grimhilde lui soit indifférente, il ne fallait surtout pas ! Mais ses provocations répétées avaient peu à peu habitué Grimhilde. Cependant la reine ne restait pas longtemps stoïque face aux provocations. Maleficent pris place sur le fauteuil, comme cela ne suffisait pas elle toucha aux affaires de Grimhilde, joua avec un médaillon vert qui était posé là, mis ses pieds sur le bureau. S'en était trop pour Grimhilde qui ne put se contenir, au grand soulagement de Maleficent.

« Virez vos sales pattes de mon bureau. Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous apporte le thé ? »

« Avec des petits biscuits pourquoi pas, mais éviter le poison dans la tasse je le digère très mal »

« Personne ne digère le poison. C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai du mal à vous digérer »

« Heureusement pour vous que je ne suis pas susceptible, sinon je serais partie sur le champ »

« Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas vexée. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'en ai encor pleins en réserve des phrases du genre »

« Je n'en doute pas, vous devriez sortir un livre, la répartie pour les idiots. Je pourrais être votre co-auteure »

« Oui, en tant que potentielle lectrice vous pourriez témoigner »

Maleficent partit dans un grand rire

« Toujours aussi aimable » commenta t'elle « Je devrais vous faire témoigner dans un livre que je pourrais intituler le savoir détester pour personne trop niaises. Je suis sûre que c'est une science très précise »

« Avec vous ce n'est pas difficile de la pratiquer »

« Vous voyez, je vous aide à développer votre façon de détester. Je vous fais grandir intellectuellement pourquoi refusé vous de le reconnaître »

Maleficent se fichais des réparties cinglantes de Grimhilde, elle avait gagné, Grimhilde avait réagi. Maleficent parcourait maintenant la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose à critiquer.

« Oh pourquoi avez-vous brisé votre miroir ? C'est votre reflet que vous avez du mal à supporter. Je vous comprends ça ne doit pas être tout les jours facile… »

La réplique toucha Grimhilde qui s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Et Maleficent avait parfaitement conscience d'être en train de mentir. Grimhilde était magnifique, même son ennemie jurée était forcée de l'admettre.

« Puisqu'il est si difficile que ça de me voir tout les jours vous pourriez peut être espacé vos visites, ou carrément les supprimer »

« Je pourrais…mais non, je n'en ai pas envie »

« Quel dommage le début de phrase était trop beau »

« Vous n'avez qu'à me nommer comme une deuxième reine »

« Et comme ça je serais obligée de trouver des terrains d'entente avec vous, vous pouvez essayer de me tuer pendant la nuit, récupérer mon trône, décider de tout, non c'est trop de risques, je veux pouvoir garder le contrôle et faire ce que je veux »

« Je comprends tout à fait. Je me sens un peu fatiguée, on se verra sans doute dans pas longtemps puisque vous êtes si obstinée »

**Chapitre 5 : Réaction inattendue**

Grimhilde se retrouva seule, debout devant son miroir, elle aurait presque préféré être avec Maleficent plutôt que de se retrouver face au miroir brisé de son reflet. Lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir, les larmes coulent toutes seules. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle avait même imaginé que ces yeux étaient secs depuis le temps.

Maleficent se trouvait seule avec Diablo, elle lui parlait de ses doutes dans la pénombre.

« Je me demande si je ne suis pas allée trop loin avec Grimhilde…pourquoi a t'elle brisé ce miroir. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un de narcissique pas de mal dans sa peau. Elle ne doit pas l'être…peut être qu'il symbolise le passé qu'elle ne veut plus voir. J'aurais du éviter de dire ça peut être, après elle n'a pas répondu, j'ai senti une atmosphère bizarre, j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux de me retirer »

C'était la première fois que Maleficent n'avait pas cherché à pousser Grimhilde à bout de forces.

Maleficent ne voulait plus aller trop loin comme les deux dernières fois qu'elle avait vu Grimhilde. Elle ne voulait pas détruire Grimhilde elle voulait juste cette place ! Parce qu'après tout la cité de Grimhilde était fantastique, elle se plaisait ici où elle pouvait avoir une carrière de combattante où elle pouvait développer sa magie noire et avoir la liberté sans l'anarchie. Ce système était ingénieux et Grimhilde exerçait une telle domination sur les autres royaumes qu'elle pouvait même choisir ses habitants ! Tomons avait même expliqué à Maleficent en lui faisant visiter la ville, que Grimhilde avait une police qui traquait les clandestins et les expulsait alors, les gens sans pouvoirs par exemples ou ceux qui pratiquaient la magie blanche. Les policiers étaient les anciens combattants, ceux qui étaient arrivés au niveau ultime des surpuissants, mais ils avaient tout le loisir de refuser. De plus il n'y avait aucun impôt. Maleficent trouvait donc cette punition bien agréable. Elle ne voulait pas que Grimhilde chute parce qu'elle perdrait tout ces privilèges, Blanche neige serait rétablie à la couronne et la ville de Grimhilde ne serait plus jamais la même…

Le vendredi suivant, Maleficent s'était bien préparée. Elle allait voir Grimhilde après chaque combat gagné. Mais comme la dernière fois, Grimhilde n'était pas dans son bureau…voyant que le temps passait Maleficent s'inquiéta, il était tellement rare que Grimhilde s'absente si longtemps. Elle confia donc une mission à Diablo, parcourir le royaume à sa recherche. Le corbeau revint rapidement et ainsi Maleficent put se téléporter jusqu'à l'arène, où était encore Grimhilde.

« Eh bien vous ne me dites pas bravo ? »

« Bravo » répondit machinalement Grimhilde sur un ton froid

Maleficent s'asseya à côté de Grimhilde. Celle-ci se retourna.

« Vous me laisserez donc jamais tranquille…comment avez-vous fait pour me rejoindre jusqu'ici ? »

« Diablo »

«Saleté de piaf »

« C'est normal qu'il serve sa maîtresse »

« Sans doute. »

Maleficent évitait d'être trop insolente, elle ne voulait pas que ça dégénère encore. Elle voulait une trêve. Un petit feu amusant plutôt qu'un brasier. Elle ne disait donc rien de trop provoquant.

« Laissez-moi seule » demanda Grimhilde mais Maleficent n'écouta pas

« Je pense que vous avez un problème avec les combats » chuchota t'elle dans l'oreille de Grimhilde qui la repoussa d'un signe de la main

« Taisez-vous un peu bon sang ! »

« D'accord dé… » A peine Maleficent eut posé sa main sur l'épaule de Grimhilde que celle-ci repoussa sa main avec une violence jamais vue chez elle cette fois ci

« Ne vous énerver pas je n'ai pas de gants en pics de fers »

Grimhilde lui lança le regard le plus méchant qu'on puisse lancer, poussa Maleficent à terre quand celle-ci se releva et s'enfuit rapidement. Jamais leurs rapports conflictuels n'étaient allés jusqu'aux mains. Maleficent avait encore allumé un brasier et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'éteindre, que leurs échanges deviendraient de plus en plus violents, elle devait s'y résoudre. Pour une fois elle laissa Grimhilde seule. Elle était en colère elle aussi. Elle détestait qu'on la pousse ainsi. Elle n'avait rien contre les mots mais la brutalité des gestes or combat organisé la dégoutait. Elle pensait que Grimhilde était une personne qui se contrôlait plus que ça. Mais peut être la reine n'avait pas pu supporter qu'on lui parle de l'arène, ou qu'on la touche. Histoire de faire passer sa colère, Maleficent décida de faire un combat, dans les règles de l'art, avec un truand moyen qu'elle pourrait écraser ni trop facilement ni avec trop de difficultés et rentra chez elle.

**Chapitre 6 : Insupportable indifférence.**

Grimhilde pensait à l'apparition inopinée de Maleficent. Elle était arrivée à l'arène, elle pouvait localiser Grimhilde partout où elle allait. Et si elle tombait sur un mauvais moment ? Si Grimhilde était en train de pleurer ou de confectionner des potions. La reine avait l'impression que son intimité était menacée et elle détestait ça. Tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher apparaitrait alors devant cette insolente. Déjà qu'elle voyait Maleficent bien trop souvent. Trop souvent, assez souvent pour qu'elle y pense, même en mal. Elle détestait dépendre de quelqu'un même en pensée. Et puis quand elle l'avait touchée, Grimhilde avait frissonné, elle n'avait pas supporté de sentir une réaction à ce toucher.

Ce vendredi était le dernier vendredi, Maleficent devait assurer pour passer dans le niveau des forts. Elle devait le faire, elle s'était trop valorisé pour perdre maintenant, elle avait aussi trop travaillé. Mais elle réussit, elle fut la championne avec cette fois ci une médaille d'or. Elle entra enfin dans le clan des forts. L'épreuve se compliquait puisque c'était le cap pour passer à surpuissant. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle remporte six tournois pour accéder à l'étape suivante. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne. Maleficent décida d'aller voir Grimhilde à nouveau, mais elle se promit d'espacer ses visites si cela se passait aussi mal que la veille.

« Bonjour » Salua-t-elle en voyant Grimhilde à son bureau

Elle ne répondit pas. Et cette fois-ci elle avait l'air décidée à l'ignorer fermement. Maleficent s'était juré de ne pas la provoquer. Elle osa tout de même se servir un verre et Grimhilde ne réagit même pas. Lorsque Maleficent fixa la reine, celle-ci se tourna du côté opposé, en regardant par la fenêtre. Maleficent eut alors envie de la secouer, de la provoquer, de lui faire même cracher toute sa haine. Mieux vaut un brasier qu'un feu éteint et sans vie… Mais elle n'en fit rien parce qu'elle s'était promis de ne rien faire, trahir les autres c'est une chose mais se trahir soit même, Maleficent se refusait à le faire et disparu dans un nuage de fumée verte. Cette fois elle choisit des adversaires à sa hauteur, les battre ne fut pas si facile mais avec la colère et la frustration qui l'habitait elle aurait pu battre des surpuissants dès ce soir. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit et passa donc sa journée au lit.

Grimhilde profita de l'absence de Maleficent pour faire quelques potions. Elle améliora certaines potions, notamment celle pour empêcher la fatigue, car une fois qu'elle ne faisait plus son effet, l'utilisateur de la potion s'évanouissait de sommeil et pouvait se réveiller jusqu'à deux mois plus tard, comme une sorte de coma. Mais maintenant la potion était améliorée, c'était une bonne chose de faite et ça donnait à Grimhilde un sentiment d'accomplissement qu'elle aimait savourer.

**Chapitre 7 : Vérité cachée**

Le vendredi arriva bien vite, Grimhilde ignora encore Maleficent même après sa victoire majestueuse. Même après les applaudissements de la foule. Maleficent fut troublée par ce manque de réaction, mais savoir que la reine le faisait exprès la mettait dans un état de colère indescriptible, elle terrassa donc ses ennemis avec la force de la colère. Et sa fatigue était presque agréable après l'effort. L'adulation des autres n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Elle voulait juste son titre. Elle aimait qu'on la craigne et ses adversaires commençaient à avoir sérieusement peur d'elle. Maleficent aimait voir cette crainte dans leurs yeux humides. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rendre visite à Grimhilde, elle décida de rester à l'arène, elle fit un tour autour du bâtiment et y entra à nouveau. Grimhilde y était toujours. Maleficent s'avança près d'elle. Elle l'ignorait toujours, mais Maleficent ne lâchait pas.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Aucune réponse

« C'est très lâche de ne pas répondre, vous avez peur »

C'était généralement le genre de phrases qui faisaient bondir Grimhilde mais elle resta indifférente à ce que lui disais Maleficent, celle-ci sans savoir pourquoi ne pouvait plus supporter le silence de Grimhilde, elle voulait retrouver ses répliques cinglantes et ses réactions vives, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle vivait pour Grimhilde. Déstabilisée, Maleficent se retira avant de s'énerver. Mais elle prévint tout de même

« Je reviendrais bientôt »

Maleficent aurait aimé que Grimhilde lui réponde qu'elle aussi reviendrait bientôt, avec ses réactions, son ton froid et ses répliques intelligentes à défaut d'être gentilles. Elle avait l'impression d'un vide et voyait aussi son but hors de porté, si Grimhilde n'était plus agacée par ses visites elle ne pourrait plus rien exiger. Il ne lui restait plus rien de ce qui faisait sa puissance, à part son succès à l'arène. Maleficent voulait savoir comment Grimhilde avait eu l'idée de cette arène, ses débuts, pourquoi elle semblait absente lorsque les combats se déroulaient. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle voir personne aussi ? Grimhilde était une femme pleine de mystères et de contradictions. Maleficent la trouvait méchante et compliquée mais elle préférait la femme qui répondait sèchement plutôt que celle qui l'ignorait…Maleficent n'avait jamais intéressé quelqu'un. Ses parents, sans la blâmer la laissait seule, à se débrouiller. Pour attirer leur attention elle avait décidé de faire de la magie noire, mais ils s'en fichaient encore. Maleficent n'avait pas d'amis, ni d'ennemis, elle était comme la fille invisible. Il était temps de faire de l'effet à quelqu'un, elle décida alors de faire au plus simple : le mal. Sa magie noire. Des réactions, elle en a provoqué. Et le fait d'avoir des ennemies la rendait bien plus franche, cruellement sincère avec eux. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire s'ils avaient été ses amis. Maleficent découvrit alors le pouvoir, l'influence, la réaction. Tout le monde la détestait mais personne ne lui était indifférent et c'était ça qu'elle aimait, être forte, être puissante et être vivante. Elle existait enfin. Grimhilde, par son caractère virulent et contrôlé à la fois donnait à Maleficent l'impression d'avoir un impact sur ses pensées et sur sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si réactif, qui répondait spontanément et presque naturellement à tout ce qu'elle disait. Mais depuis qu'elle l'ignorait, Maleficent ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire réagir. Elle voulait que Grimhilde fasse ses habituels commentaires, en moins violent que les dernières fois cependant. Elle voulait être à nouveau la seule visiteuse régulière de cette reine.

C'est pourquoi le vendredi elle donna toute sa force pour impressionner la reine qui resta de marbre. Il fallait faire quelque chose sans pour autant entraîner la fuite de Grimhilde ou son éternelle ignorance. Elle se fermerait peut être à nouveau sur elle-même et il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de la faire parler. La reine était un être si délicat. Maleficent voulait rentrer chez elle, elle ne voulait plus être face à ce silence pesant, cette impression d'être un fantôme. Mais elle se décida quand même à y aller. Ce serait comme renoncé de ne pas venir alors qu'elle venait tous les vendredis la voir. Comme tous les vendredis, Maleficent apparu dans le bureau où Grimhilde se trouvait, elle se comportait comme d'habitude, elle ne levait pas la tête. Mais Maleficent n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas froide elle était bouillante de frustration, d'incompréhension et de colère. Maleficent parlait dans le vide pendant que Grimhilde se servait un verre. Devant l'indifférence frustrante de Grimhilde Maleficent explosa, elle se jeta sur la reine qui tomba à terre, Maleficent au dessus d'elle. Le verre roula sur le parquet sombre et ce fut le seul bruit qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Grimhilde était vraiment surprise et pétrifiée, elle se débattait faiblement mais Maleficent la gardait sous son poids, fermement.

« Je ne vais certainement pas vous laissez partir aussi facilement »

« Arrêtez de me regarder dans les yeux comme ça »

« Tiens, tiens vous avez retrouvé votre langue. J'en ai assez de votre attitude, assez de votre ignorance, ne détournez pas le regard, regardez moi vous n'y échapperez pas ! » Prévint Maleficent en bloquant la tête de la reine d'une main

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? » demanda Grimhilde

« N'importe quoi, ce que vous voulez, vos répliques de d'habitude si vous voulez mais je suis là et j'existe, ne m'ignorez plus, c'est pire que tout »

« Je vous jure que ce n'était pas pour vous énerver, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous éloignez de moi »

« Ce discours servi à toutes les sauces, je vous croyais capable de trouver de meilleures excuses. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Je ne vous le dirais pas »

« Si ! Vous me le direz parce que vous n'avez pas le choix » s'énerva Maleficent

Soudain ses yeux devinrent hypnotisant, Grimhilde se sentit bizarre, comme emportée par une force inconnue, elle perdait le contrôle et préférait de loin dire la vérité par elle-même plutôt qu'on prenne le contrôle de son esprit.

« Arrêtez ça Maleficent ! »

« Alors dites le »

« Je…ne peux pas » répondit Grimhilde en se défendant vraiment cette fois ci

Les deux femmes se battaient au sol, chacune essayant de dominer l'autre. Ce fut finalement Maleficent qui bloqua Grimhilde au dessous d'elle par un baiser passionné et intense. Un baiser qui voulait dire amour, colère, frustration, admiration, passion et bien d'autres choses encore. Un baiser fougueux qui dura longtemps. Maleficent disparu juste après, ce mélange entre l'amour qu'elle avait mis dans ce baiser et la poigne ferme qu'elle avait maintenu autour des bras de la reine avait été un moment trop intense pour qu'elle reste et qu'elle voit ce moment disparaître pour laisser place à la banalité ou à la dégradation, elle n'était pas non plus prête à assumer qu'elle venait d'embrasser son ennemie. Elle ne voulait pas que Grimhilde voit le reflet de sa beauté dans ses yeux. Quand à Grimhilde elle entendit comme dans un souffle que Maleficent reviendrait. Elle n'était pas prête elle non plus à parler après ce moment qu'elles venaient de vivre. Elles se verraient plus tard, l'intensité leur ayant coupé le souffle. Maleficent se souvint, seule dans son manoir, des paroles de ces idiotes de petites fées boulottes … « votre présence n'était pas désirée » avait elle vraiment besoin de lui dire ceci ? Peut importe, Maleficent avait senti qu'on la désirait, que Grimhilde la désirait quand elle avait approfondi le baiser. Elle découvrait une nouvelle forme d'existence, celle de la passion, de la séduction et cette découverte lui plaisait. Elle n'aurait jamais pu ressentir pareille chose sans Grimhilde. Maleficent se jeta sur son lit, Diablo se posa sur sa hanche.

« Alors mon mignon, te souviens tu de ces abrutis de sbires affreux ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui fasse vraiment honneur aux forces du mal. Ces idiots qui m'avaient cherché un bébé ! Heureusement que tu es là toi, tu as toujours été mon fidèle compagnon »

Diablo se laissa caresser sous le bec en savourant les compliments de Maleficent.

« Cette reine maléfique…elle représente très bien ce que je pense des forces du mal. Elle a l'allure, l'élégance, la puissance, la froideur, l'intelligence… Je crois que je ne la déteste pas comme je te l'avais dit Diablo, non vraiment pas »

Grimhilde regarda son miroir…ce menteur ! La plus belle, blanche neige ? N'importe quoi, elle se sentait elle-même bien plus belle que cette gamine qui n'a même pas de menton. Et puis ses cheveux, on croirait une perruque, voir un casque hideux, une permanente comme les vieilles dames. Tourné en dérision blanche neige faisait sourire Grimhilde. Et puis même, Maleficent est bien plus belle et bien plus noble que cette blanche neige. Il fallait peut être qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Mais patience, elle la lui donnerait quand Maleficent la lui demandera à nouveau.

**Chapitre 8: Le miroir brisé**

Le passé était rétabli, Grimhilde se savait belle aux yeux de cette déesse du mal. Cela comptait bien plus que d'avoir l'air belle face à un miroir odieux. Grimhilde l'avait crée lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans. Elle allait tous les jours à l'école de magie blanche après qu'elle soit arrivée à provoquer une tempête. Son entourage pensait alors à une seule chose, l'éloigner de la magie noire qui était sa seule optique, sa seule passion, comme un interdit qu'elle sentait comme un art et elle était artiste. D'ailleurs elle était une élève médiocre à l'école. Elle changeait le plus petit sortilège quotidien en drame, cela faisait crier les petites filles aux peaux de pêches et faisait rire Grimhilde. D'ailleurs ses camarades ne cessait de la traiter de moche, de sinistre, de diablesse. Or Grimhilde ne voulait pas être moche, il n'y avait déjà aucune place pour les mages noirs, alors que ferait t'elle si en plus elle était moche. Mais Grimhilde faisait souvent des mélanges, et les testait sur ses camarades moqueurs, elle versait la substance dans leurs verres et observait. Gretchen était sa cible principale, c'était la plus jolie la plus admirée la plus stupide la plus moqueuse, la plus enfantine. Grimhilde adorait l'utiliser comme sujet d'expériences. Elle notait toutes ses potions dans un gros livre qu'elle avait acheté. Elle remplit très exactement six mille neuf cents grimoires. Les dégâts causés sur Gretchen par la potion de mort avaient heureusement été rétablis par son inverse, la potion de vie. Mais Grimhilde ne pouvait ressusciter que les morts décédés par l'intermédiaire d'une potion. Un jour, Grimhilde voulut avoir un ami, un ami sinistre qui la rassure en tout point. Qui lui dise enfin ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ce qui lui donnerait de la force. Qu'elle était la plus belle, donc plus belle que Gretchen, que Nora et toutes ses filles aux jolies petites nattes et aux joues roses. Le miroir devint donc le seul « ami » de Grimhilde, elle passait son temps dessus, ses compliments compensaient les insultes et la « nettoyait » peu à peu. Mais voilà qu'un jour son miroir l'avait trahie et ce fut la fin de leur collaboration, ce miroir qu'elle avait elle même crée s'était trouvé une autre maîtresse aux joues roses…et Grimhilde, folle de rage et morte de tristesse le brisa, à main nues. Elle avait du sang qui coulait de toutes les coupures qu'elle s'était faite. Une goutte de potion réparerait tout ça, mais aucune potion n'a été inventée pour atténuer la tristesse. Grimhilde avait perdu l'esprit du miroir depuis longtemps. Mais en le brisant elle brisait aussi tout ses espoirs et tirait aussi un trait sur le passé. A présent, elle se regardait dans le miroir et se voyait elle, elle se trouva belle, elle se trouva narcissique de le penser mais se rendit compte que le narcissisme lui faisait du bien, elle se rassurait elle-même et ne se trahira jamais. Et Maleficent…il y avait Maleficent qui l'avait embrassé de cette manière si indescriptible tant le mélange était bien dosé, tel une potion des plus minutieuses. C'est sur la pensée de cette sombre fée que Grimhilde tomba dans un sommeil doux et profond.

**Chapitre 9 : Une place sacrée**

Le lendemain était l'ultime combat pour entrer dans la catégorie des surpuissants. Maleficent décida de se reposer, sinon elle serait trop fatiguée le lendemain. Elle imaginait quelques stratégies. Des manières de parer les coups, soupira et arriva dans l'arène, elle battit les trois premiers adversaires. Elle était fatiguée, il ne restait plus qu'une personne à battre. Elle et son adversaire avaient deux minutes pour reprendre des forces, chacun dans des petites pièces différentes puis, quand la grille se levait, le combat pouvait commencer. Maleficent s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Grimhilde se trouvait là, debout devant elle. Maleficent ne put qu'admirer sa beauté.

« Bonne chance, championne » déclara la reine avant de tourner les talons

« Merci, Grimhilde… » Répondit doucement Maleficent

Elle avait été touchée par cette voix douce et encourageante, elle se sentait prête à battre cet homme, elle ne devait pas perdre. Surtout pas dans la dernière ligne droite. Elle se trouva donc en face de son adversaire, Grimhilde la regardait, concentrée mais les yeux toujours aussi tristes qu'avant. Maleficent lança alors un sort qui bloqua celui de son adversaire mais celui-ci changea de place, Maleficent perdit des forces mais elle lança alors un sort, un éclair furtif et très fin dans les jambes de son adversaire, le sort faiblissait à mesure qu'elle s'en servait mais l'homme ne mit pas longtemps à s'écrouler, surpris par cette attaque. Maleficent reçut la médaille d'or. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et ne savait même pas comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. On lui annonça que pour faire partie des surpuissants elle devra combattre deux vendredis, moins qu'avant mais plus éprouvant, les adversaires seront très puissants et surentraînés. Pour le premier vendredi elle devra se battre contre deux champions du groupe des forts, en même temps. Leur union sera sans doute difficile à battre mais si sa volonté était assez puissante son sort devrait suivre. Cette fois, Maleficent désirait vraiment rendre visite à Grimhilde.

**Chapitre 10 : La potion d'insouciance **

La reine était assise sur un rocher, aux environs du bâtiment. Comme il restait une place Maleficent s'asseya à coté de la reine

« Bonjour »

Grimhilde avait la tête entre les mains, elle répondit en restant dans cette position

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Maleficent

« Si, je vais très bien. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que si je vous ai ignorée, ce n'est pas facile à dire…Je vous ignorais parce que je vous désirais et que je pensais que vous me détestiez et que vous alliez me trouver dégoutante de ressentir ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un du même sexe. »

« J'ai donc bien fait de vous embrassé hier ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, c'était beau, intense, peut être trop. Si j'évite les gens c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils hantent mes pensées, je ne veux pas dépendre de leur comportement envers moi »

« Oui, mais si vous nouez un lien avec quelqu'un, sachez que vous avez également une influence sur l'autre personne, donc tenté de vous détruite serait comme une autodestruction »

« Oui, mais quand on est le seul à penser on est le seul à être contrôler »

« Mais moi aussi je pense à vous »

« Bravo pour le tournoi, assurez comme ça lors du tournoi des surpuissants et tout est dans la poche »

« Merci de votre encouragement »

Le lendemain, Maleficent vint à nouveau rendre visite à Grimhilde qui avait son apparence de tous les jours, glacial. Comme Maleficent. La voix tendre, les yeux humides étaient réservés aux moments privilégiés, il fallait qu'ils restent uniques. En tout cas ils étaient toujours riches en émotions, parfois harmonieuses et douces, parfois incompréhensibles et passionnées. Maleficent faisait toujours des apparitions inopinées dans le bureau de Grimhilde, qui ne l'accueillait plus en lui disant de partir mais qui restait quand même fidèle à elle-même. Elle n'aimait pas quand Maleficent touchait à ses affaires et comme celle-ci trouvait Grimhilde très belle lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle s'amusait à la provoquer encore de temps en temps. Mais cela devenait plus un jeu sensuel.

« Un petit verre de poison s'il vous plaît Grimhilde » plaisanta Maleficent, pince sans rire

« Bien sûr, avec des glaçons ? »

« Oui tant qu'à faire »

« Tenez, c'est un poison excellent qui aide à se détendre »

« Hein ? »

« Oui, à peine vous le buvez et vous ne penser plus à rien, vous faîtes les choses par envie soudaine sans réfléchir et vous êtes heureuse, incroyablement heureuse, comme dans le meilleur des rêve. C'est une goutte tous les deux mois sinon ça vous fait perdre la tête. »

« C'est extraordinaire ! »

« J'adore cette potion, dommage que je ne l'ai pas découverte plus tôt, par contre le gout est immonde »

« Combien de temps est ce que ça dure ? »

« Une heure »

« Je vois, je vais donc go… »

« Non ! Attendez, il faut que nous le fassions en même temps, ce sera plus drôle. En fait j'en sais rien c'est la première fois que je partage mes potions bénéfiques. »

Maleficent se sentit honorée mais Grimhilde repris son apparence figée et fit un signe de tête classieux. Elles burent d'un coup sec le liquide. Maleficent ne sentit plus son corps, ses pensées parasites s'envolèrent une à une, elle les sentit une à une partir pour laisser place à une incroyable légèreté. Elle ne pensait plus elle faisait simplement ce qu'elle voulait sur le moment. C'était tout le bonheur d'une escapade mentale. Elle embrassa sans gêne sa partenaire qui se laissa faire, elle aussi était totalement libérée de ses peurs et de ses pensées. Elles riaient, dansaient comme dans les bals, s'embrassaient à l'occasion. Aucune animosité. Plus d'émotions. Néanmoins leurs baisers n'étaient pas sans gout, ils avaient celui de l'insouciance, celui du partage d'un moment unique, de l'ouverture des frontières, des envies réalisées, de la spontanéité et de la potion, un gout sucré et léger. Après avoir dansés elles s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Il n'était plus question d'honneur ni de politesse. Les étoiles brillaient, la douce lumière de la pleine lune entrait dans la pièce comme une fine ligne lumineuse. Quand elles se réveillèrent, Grimhilde et Maleficent étaient encore juste à moitié sous l'effet de la potion, détendues. Grimhilde avait la tête sur les genoux de Maleficent, elle avait enlevé sa couronne et le foulard noir qui couvrait ses cheveux. Ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés d'une délicieuse façon, sauvages et en même temps organisés étaient à l'air libre. Maleficent passait ses mains dedans et appréciait ce parfum de vanille. Grimhilde parlait et Maleficent écoutait ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus.

« Est-ce que tu sais d'où ça vient Grimhilde ? »

« Raconte-moi »

« Grim, tu sais ce que ça veut dire dans ta langue c'est évident »

« Mais Hilde ? Tu es allemande non ? »

« Oui, enfin je viens de ce royaume dans le territoire anglais mais appartenant à l'Allemagne alors je maîtrise les deux langues…Hilde c'est un prénom qui signifie le combat. Donc ça fait sinistre combat c'est bien. Tu sais quoi ? »

« Je t'écoute »

Même si la noblesse ne le leur permettait pas et qu'elles avaient horreur de ça, la potion les faisait se tutoyer machinalement.

« J'ai crée les arènes parce que j'étais dans une fichue école de magie blanche, et puis en grandissant j'ai su qu'il existait d'autres mages noirs, alors j'ai demandé à mon miroir de me les situer et là je leur ai envoyé un de ces pigeons voyageur. J'organisais un tournoi dans un ancien lac vidé de son eau où j'avais l'habitude de traîner à l'époque, alors ils sont venus. Et là j'ai gagné. Sans aucune triche, toute manière c'est impossible aucune potions ne peut modifier ou accentué des pouvoirs…et puis après j'en ai fait pleins d'autres. J'ai crée les niveaux. C'était tout à fait interdit et clandestins. Des fois des gardes nous arrêtaient et comme j'étais la meneuse je passais quelques temps dans les prisons. On disait que j'étais une diablesse incontrôlable »

« C'est peut être un peu vrai »

Grimhilde pouffa puis continua

« Et là le prince à voulu m'épouser, il a dit comme ça, devant tout le monde qu'il arriverait à me purifier, j'ai pensé que ce serait jouissif d'être reine, j'avais déjà des tas d'idées pour quand j'hériterais du royaume. Alors j'ai dit oui et là ce fut une honte indescriptible pour le roi parce que je n'ai jamais cessé les tournois et cette fois personne ne pouvait m'arrêter. Quand il est mort j'ai fait comme je l'entendais, comme je l'avais voulu. Une partie de la population détestait ce nouveau mode de fonctionnement alors il y avait ceux qui entrait, ceux qui sortaient et ceux qui attaquaient le château, alors j'ai mis les choses au clair, je les ai expulsés, et ma belle fille aussi par la même occasion, ça à pris du temps mais…ne trouvez vous pas cette cité magnifique à présent ? »

« Si, ça l'est »

Sur ce Maleficent ferma les yeux, suivit de près par Grimhilde. Elles s'endormirent à nouveau et se réveillèrent à l'aube, cette fois ci les effets de la potion avaient totalement disparus.

« Bonjour Maleficent »

« Ouah c'était génial votre potion là, je me sens…super bien ! »

« N'est-ce pas. C'est un peu comme la drogue des sans pouvoirs sauf qu'on en est pas dépendant et que ça ne coûte pas une fortune »

« Si vous la mettiez sur le commerce vous feriez une affaire je vous le dis »

« Ce qui rends cette potion incroyable c'est qu'elle est unique. Si je la commercialise elle deviendra fade. Vous qui recherchiez la puissance vous ne vous sentez pas puissante quand vous vivez ce que personne a votre connaissance ne peut vivre »

« Si. »

« Les joies de la magie noire, la grandeur, toujours la grandeur. On ne se contente pas de faire apparaître un sandwich pour les morts de faim. Les limites de la magie blanche sont clairement définies, dans la magie noire il n'y en a pas. »

« Pourquoi vous avez arrêté les tournois, vous n'étiez plus passionnée ? »

« Si, si malheureusement je me suis blessée en tombant d'une falaise et je ne peux plus monter en niveau. J'ai crée le niveau surpuissants après être tombée, je n'ai jamais pu essayer. Dommage, j'aurais aimé allez jusqu'au bout. Mais c'est comme ça. J'ai quand même la satisfaction d'avoir été la fondatrice. »

« Vous pouvez être fière de votre invention » répondit Maleficent

Sur ce Maleficent s'évapora, elle devait encore s'entraîner et Grimhilde avait des visites de potentiels futurs habitants à traiter.

**Chapitre 11 : Epreuve difficile**

Le lendemain, c'était le premier tournoi sur deux, le plus facile. Maleficent n'était pas très en forme parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre. De plus elle était face à deux adversaires en même temps. Elle les connaissait, elle les avait battus lors de précédents tournois. Avec un peu de mal soit dit en passant. De plus ils devaient avoir envie de gagner de l'argent, il y avait tout de même cinq cents mille pièces d'or en jeu. Maleficent voulait aussi cet argent, bien que celui-ci ne l'intéresse peu, qu'en ferait-elle ? Elle ne s'intéresse pas eux vêtements ni aux objets de collection, elle veut juste pouvoir dire qu'elle en a, elle en a et les autres en veulent. Délicieuse nuance. Grimhilde aussi avait de l'argent mais elle le dépensait pour son intérieur, pour l'arène, s'en servait pour donner un prix au gagnant du tournoi du jour. Elle avait de l'argent pour l'argent.

Maleficent gagna le tournoi de justesse, elle avait pu analyser les faiblesses des deux combattants et les avaient battus, mais elle était déjà bien blessée. Elle ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour marcher, ni pour rendre visite à Grimhilde. Elle se téléporta directement dans son lit et apprécia ce pouvoir à sa juste valeur. Elle demanda à Diablo d'apporter un mot qu'elle eut un mal fou à écrire jusqu'à Grimhilde.

« Chère Grimhilde,

Je ne peux pas passer vous voir ce soir, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque

Mais je me sens mal en point à cause du combat de cet après midi

Veuillez m'excusez.

Ps : Ne venez pas me voir, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à parler.

Avec toute mon affection, Maleficent. »

Diablo s'envola et apporta fidèlement la lettre à Grimhilde qui tournait en rond, s'asseyait, se relevait, tournait à nouveau en rond. Elle pris rapidement la lettre et remercia froidement Diablo, elle le pria de rester un moment. Il fallait qu'elle réponde.

_**« Chère Maleficent,**_

_**Je ne vous en veux pas pour si peu.**_

_**Je comprends très bien votre besoin d'être seule.**_

_**Néanmoins je tiens à vous faire parvenir cette potion.**_

_**Les effets ne sont pas immédiats mais vous vous sentirez probablement mieux demain.**_

_**Reine Grimhilde. »**_

Comme prévu, Grimhilde joignit à son courrier un petit flacon. Diablo le transporta fidèlement jusqu'au manoir. Maleficent permit à son oiseau de se reposer, le caressa un moment. Et se décida à boire le liquide rose. Si Grimhilde n'en avait pas été l'expéditrice elle se serait méfiée, elle ne l'aurait pas bu. Mais elle faisait confiance à la reine et à Diablo qui avait apporté le flacon. Il n'aurait pas accepté de potion de la part d'un ennemi. Maleficent s'endormi très rapidement.

**Chapitre 12 : Collaboration**

Le lendemain, comme la reine l'avait prédit elle se sentait déjà mieux mais se ménageait. Elle ne s'entraînera pas aujourd'hui.

Maleficent avait un marché à proposer à Grimhilde, elle alla lui rendre visite sur le champ.

« Bonjour Grimhilde »

« Tiens, vous voilà rétablie »

« Oui, merci pour la potion »

« Tant mieux si elle est efficace, c'est la dernière version. »

« Je suis venue vous voir pour affaire aujourd'hui »

« Pour affaire, bien alors asseyez-vous en face de moi »

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires ou de négociation, Grimhilde devenait tout de suite plus dure et plus froide. Elle était très neutre même si elle se tenait en face de son amante.

« Bien, je vous explique le marché. Vous serez mon entraîneur. Puisque nous avons la même force vous êtes la personne idéale avec qui je puisse m'entraîner. Puisque nos forces s'épuisent en même temps. »

« En quoi est ce avantageux pour moi ? » demanda Grimhilde, septique

« J'y viens. C'est vous qui avez crée le tournoi, vous savez donc que l'entraîneur est considéré comme gagnant au même titre que le candidat »

« Ce qui est logique »

« Tout à fait, tout travail mérite salaire »

« Mais n'avez-vous pas déclaré vouloir travailler seule ? »

« Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis. Ainsi vous pourrez allez au bout du tournoi, comme vous le souhaitiez, votre but sera atteint et on gagnera ensemble à raison de tout les jours, en dehors de celui-ci, avant vendredi »

« J'accepte, cette idée me semble judicieuse. » trancha Grimhilde

Les deux femmes se serrèrent fermement la main pour sceller leur accord.

L'entraînement commença à la première heure. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Les deux femmes étaient dans l'arène. Leurs sorts se croisaient, aucun ne prenait l'avantage mais la puissance était poussée au maximum. Néanmoins Maleficent faisait attention à ne pas toucher la jambe gravement blessée de Grimhilde, depuis sa chute un seul sort lancer dans la jambe la tuerait sur le champ. L'arrière de sa tête était gravement atteint également. La plaie c'était refermé mais une chute sur la tête et c'en était fini pour Grimhilde. Heureusement que Maleficent ne pouvait pas la mettre à terre. Et Maleficent savait aussi maîtriser sa force, elle ne viserait jamais les jambes de Grimhilde.

« C'est bien mais tu prouve ta force trop rapidement, laisse le temps à ton adversaire de baisser la garde, de te sous-estimer »

« D'accord, on refait l'entrée ? »

« Oui on va refaire ça »

Maleficent appliqua les conseils de Grimhilde. Elle fit celle qui se sentait faible.

« C'est pas un peu de la triche ? »

« C'est pas de la triche c'est de la stratégie. Le tout est de savoir qui tu as en face de toi. Parfois quand tu fais le faible tu le surprends c'est certain mais il ne baisse pas toujours sa garde, et quand on essaie d'intimider ça peut énerver et la magie n'en ai que plus forte »

« Alors que faire ? »

« Comme tu le sens, tu es bonne comédienne, ça ira. Mais ce jeu a aussi sa part de hasard. »

« Je ne peux pas tout faire »

« Bon, écoute, j'observerais ton adversaire, ses petites manies et son comportement avant le combat. Je te ferais un signe pour que tu puisses savoir quelle attitude adopter, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, merci »

« C'est du travail d'équipe, allez »

Grimhilde lança un sort inattendu mais Maleficent n'avait pas baissé sa garde, Grimhilde la félicita.

Diablo observait le combat avec des yeux tranquilles. Il avait trouvé un coin d'ombre où il était bien.

Maintenant, les deux femmes se détendaient autour d'un verre de vodka. Elles parlaient du règlement.

« Donc pas d'armes blanches. Toujours se tenir une distance respectable de l'adversaire, chez les surpuissants c'est deux mètres. Il y a des pauses parce que c'est un match décisif, pendant la pause on met ses techniques au point avec son entraîneur. On répare aussi ses blessures, pas le droit aux potions ni la veille du combat ni pendant. Il y a trois parties. »

« D'accord, c'est enregistré »

« C'est un match historique ! C'est la première fois qu'un combat de surpuissants est organisé ! D'habitude il n'y a pas de combat entre les surpuissants »

« Contre qui dois-je me battre ? »

« Contre un autre surpuissant, tu a gagné les deux forts l'autre fois, ton adversaire à réussi la même épreuve. D'habitude il n'y en a soit qu'un qui bat le duo, soit aucun. Mais maintenant que vous êtes deux le combat va être magnifique. »

« Vous semblez vraiment enjouée »

« Qui ne le serait pas ! C'est le combat de l'année…non de la décennie…du siècle, du millénaire ! »

« A ce point »

« Mais oui ! Tous les mages noirs vont venir voir. J'ai eu des demandes d'invitation provenant de France, de Russie, de toute l'Angleterre, d'Allemagne, de Pologne, de Hongrie et j'en passe ! »

« Arrêtez ça Grimhilde, vous me faites peur ! »

« Non, je vous dit juste la vérité, c'est un match important et si vous le remportez vous serez quelqu'un d'important. Ça nourrit aussi votre envie de puissance. Je pourrais aussi envisager de vous nommer gérante de l'arène… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, mais je ne pourrais le faire que si vous gagnez, les règles sont strictes, je ne reviens pas sur mes mots. Pour être nommé chef d'arène il faut avoir été la gagnante des surpuissants, pour ça que pour l'instant personne d'autre que moi ne gère. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je vous voyais d'un si mauvais œil au début »

« Mais…pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

« Je voulais voir si vous étiez réellement passionnée mais maintenant je sais que vous agirez pour le mieux. Personnellement, je ne vous cache pas que je voudrais bien que vous voir gagner ce combat »

« Je le veux aussi, je vous promet de faire de mon mieux. Pour la première fois je ne garantis pas ma réussite »

« Je comprends, en cas d'échec c'est la honte sur vous »

« Pas seulement, c'est que je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir en vous promettant une victoire »

« Ne vous en faites pas trop, ça déconcentre. En tout cas cet entraînement était très prometteur, je suis optimiste. »

« Merci, on se voit demain. »

« D'accord, reposez vous bien surtout. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, puis voyant que personne n'était dans les parages s'embrassèrent furtivement avant de se quitter.

**Chapitre 13 : Rébellion**

Ce matin là, elles se dépensèrent tellement qu'elles se retrouvèrent allongés sur les gradins. Après avoir repris leur souffle, elles discutèrent. Maleficent parlait de son angoisse, Grimhilde de ses affaires d'habitants…

« Et j'aimerais beaucoup accueillir cet homme »

« Mais les autre royaumes s'y opposent ? »

« Oui, ils pensent que c'est un monstre. »

« Simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas marcher. »

« Oui, ils pensent qu'il faut le faire mourir pour lui éviter la souffrance, moi je pense qu'il nous el faut comme habitant. Il a une intelligence rare. On a juste besoin de son cerveau. Il résout les calculs difficiles avec une facilité incroyable. Mais vous comprenez je remets tout en cause, leur façon de voir la magie blanche, les infirmes… »

« Et qu'allez vous faire ? »

« L'accueillir »

« Les autres royaumes risqueraient de se révolter »

« Peu m'importe leur révolte, je suis la plus puissante. C'est moi qui domine les autres royaumes, s'ils veulent que je prenne encore les mages noirs ils ont intérêt à se faire tout petit. A la réunion du conseil certains ont dit qu'ils en avaient marre simplement parce que ma façon de gérer mon royaume les perturbe. Ce qui les perturbe c'est que ça marche. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Alors qu'ils ont toujours prôné qu'avec ce genre de criminels se serait l'anarchie et la tuerie. Seulement tout le monde respecte de vos lois »

« De peur d'être privé de magie noire, d'être expédié. D'être aussi privé de sources incroyables comme la bibliothèque aux grimoires et l'arène. Sans parler des ateliers potions. »

Le jeudi aucune pause, c'était le dernier jour d'entraînement. Grimhilde n'avait pas le droit de donner à Maleficent une potion de relaxation mais les massages étaient autorisés. Maleficent avait la tête entre les mains, elle était tendue malgré les massages de sa compagne. Elle avait peur. Tous ses gens qui seront là, cet adversaire puissant. Mais elle faisait tout de même confiance à sa magie, elle avait aussi Grimhilde pour la guider. Elles passèrent la nuit ensemble. Chez Maleficent où Grimhilde n'était jamais allée. Lorsqu'elles se quittèrent pour que Maleficent combatte, Grimhilde serra fermement la main de Maleficent. Elle lui fit part du signe qu'elle utilisera. L'autre champion s'appelait Jeremiah. Et c'était Tomons, le diablotin, qui faisait la présentation.

« A ma droite voici Jeremiah ! Il nous vient d'Estonie et se battra contre, Maleficent que nous connaissons tous ici » une foule d'applaudissements suivi les deux prénoms.

« Et voici l'entraîneur de Jeremiah, Kazan. Sur le trône, notre belle et aimée reine qui est aussi l'entraîneuse de Maleficent »

Les gens applaudirent à nouveau. Grimhilde passa sa main dans son cou. Maleficent compris le signe.

Jeremiah attaqua rapidement, Maleficent fut immédiatement touchée. Il était d'une rapidité incroyable, ne laissant pas le temps à Maleficent de riposter. Grimhilde affichait une mine soucieuse, fermait parfois les yeux, reprenait confiance de temps à autre. Mais à la fin de la première partie, Maleficent n'avait touché Jeremiah que trois fois. Une pause était accordée pour faire le point avec son entraîneur.

« Ne vous en faites pas Grimhilde, j'ai compris que vous vouliez que je le fasse me sous estimer. Je voulais l'épuiser l'ennui c'est qu'il m'épuise également. »

Maleficent eut subitement les larmes aux yeux

« Je vais perdre, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si rapide, je…bon sang que vais-je devenir si je perds. »

« Plus que cinq secondes » annonça l'arbitre

« Fermez là ! Remontez dans l'arène tout de suite. Faites lui mordre la poussière, si toutefois vous en êtes encore capable »

La remarque énerva aussitôt Maleficent. Comme si elle jetait tous les moments de douceur pour laisser place à cette froideur même pas subtile, vide de sens, violente. Comment osait t'elle lui dire qu'elle n'en était pas capable, pourquoi la traitait t'elle comme ça ? Peu importe, elle avait envie de tout détruire sur son passage. Elle pleura en même temps, elle était en colère et profondément triste en même temps. Ses pouvoirs furent tellement rapides et surtout très puissants, si Maleficent ne se contrôlait pas, elle aurait pu tuer cet homme. Mais elle ne voulait pas retourner dans son ancien royaume. Les mots, le ton, le regard de Maleficent résonnaient dans sa tête. Mais elle gagna le combat, Jeremiah ne l'avait pas touchée une seule fois, elle refusa de parler à son entraîneuse pendant la pause, elle essaya juste de se calmer mais impossible. Elle fut violente et peu vigilante lors du combat. Elle ne vit donc pas le couteau que lui lança Jeremiah en plein ventre. Ses larmes coulèrent, elle s'écroula devant la foule paniquée. A terre, alors que Jeremiah affichait un sourire de triomphe, Maleficent décida d'utiliser la force de la dernière chance pour gagner, prouvé à Grimhilde qu'elle aurait pu lui faire confiance, qu'elle était capable de tout. Elle lança son sort le puissant. Jeremiah s'écroula à son tour avec une expression de surprise. Sa tête heurta le sol, il n'avait plus de force, mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. On ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour celle de Maleficent…Ce n'est pas sa vie qu'elle voyait en noir et blanc c'est son histoire avec Grimhilde. Elle ne comprenait plus. Ne prenait pas conscience qu'elle allait peut être mourir. Elle vit Grimhilde descendre de son trône, livide, puis elle ferma les yeux.

**Chapitre 14 : Un amour lointain**

Elle avait perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle se retrouva dans son lit. Diablo était là, le seul ami fidèle. Elle n'était donc pas morte. Il restait encore le flacon à moitié vide, celui que Grimhilde lui avait donné quand elle s'était sentie mal auparavant. Elle bu ce qui restait pour abréger ces souffrances puis explosa le flacon de verre contre le mur. Elle avait peut être une bonne raison de lui avoir parlé de cette manière, toujours est il que Grimhilde n'était pas là, elle n'était pas venu. Maleficent le savait, elle ne sentait pas son odeur. Cette pièce sentait le renfermé, la poussière s'y était accumulé, Grimhilde n'aurait pas pu supporter toute cette poussière. A cette pensée Maleficent sourit, mais elle ne voulait pas sourire, elle voulait détester Grimhilde, elle voulait se venger. Elle écrivit une lettre et demanda à Diablo de l'apporter au manoir de Grimhilde. Cette lettre disait :

_« Grimhilde, _

_Je vous hais de haine pure._

_Je vous hais de toute mon âme._

_Je ressens votre trahison encore plus forte que le coup de poignard qu'on m'a planté dans le ventre. _

_Je vous ai pourtant aimé d'amour pur._

_Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer._

_Je vous ai aimé de cet amour qui rend la trahison encore plus abjecte._

_Mais ne vous en fait pas, je saurais vous le faire payer._

_Et votre punition sera pire que la mort._

_J'userais de vos faiblesses comme vous avez su user des miennes._

_Je ne vous comprends pas._

_Maleficent. _»

Maleficent avait usé d'une plume noire. L'encre la plus noire qu'il soit possible de trouver. Elle avait écrit de manière impersonnel. Diablo s'envola lui porter. Sans doute ne l'ouvrirais elle-même pas. Mais tant pis.

Quelques heures plus tard, grâce à la potion, Maleficent se sentit mieux. Mais elle était tout de même inquiète de la disparition de Diablo qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Et s'il était mort, son dernier ami. S'il était mort pour porter un message de haine à une traître Maleficent ne s'en remettrait pas, peut être mettrait elle fin à sa vie délibérément. Maleficent avait encore mal où Jeremiah lui avait planté le couteau. Elle perdait moins de sang grâce à son bandage. Elle fut soulagée de voir son corbeau revenir. Il avait l'air affolé et tournait autour d'elle en croassant.

« Que se passe-t-il mon mignon ? » demanda Maleficent.

Diablo lâcha ce qu'il avait entre les pattes. Un parchemin. Sale et usé. Et une couronne…celle de Grimhilde. Elle qui ne la céderait jamais à personne, même pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Maleficent lut le parchemin qu'elle croyait être la réponse de Grimhilde

Mais elle se trompait…

**Chapitre 15 : Condamnation**

_« Cher peuple,_

_Vous qui avez demandé l'exécution de cette sorcière qui nous domine depuis tant d'années. _

_Votre souhait sera enfin exhaussé. _

_Le jeune combattant Jeremiah à été assassiné par cette diablesse. _

_Ce fut pour beaucoup d'entre vous le déclencheur de la révolution._

_Le procès de Grimhilde, puisqu'elle ne mérite pas le titre de reine, aura lieu les trois jours suivant :_

_25, 26 et 27 Mai. _

_Et la place de reine reviendra de droit à Blanche-Neige._

_Roi Philippe et Reine Aurore. »_

Le procès va se dérouler dans ses anciennes terres. Maleficent savait exactement où et comment se déroulaient les procès. Elle y avait eu droit il n'y a pas longtemps et le jury, totalement partial, trancha pour l'envoyer dans cette terre qu'il présentait comme horrible. Cette fois c'en était fini pour Grimhilde, on pouvait facilement lire à travers le papier. Ils voulaient la détrôner, la tuer, ils feront tout pour que ça se passe comme ça. Maleficent devait faire quelque chose pour Grimhilde malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle restait toujours dans son cœur. Elle se rendit sur la place dans les plus brefs délais. Il y avait foule. Comme si c'allait être amusant. Mais l'apparition surprise de Maleficent avait calmé tout le monde. Les gens savaient que c'était elle la meilleure combattante. Elle salua la foule d'un air détaché.

« Est-ce donc là vos divertissement ? Bande d'imbéciles. Vous vous prétendez civilisés et gentils avec votre magie blanche et vous venez regarder quelqu'un se faire massacrer. C'est assez pittoresque. Au début j'ai cru que vous étiez frustrés mais aujourd'hui je me rends juste compte que vous êtes simplement écervelés. »

Un concert de protestations s'éleva alors. Le nouveau « roi » de la ville anciennement à Grimhilde intervint.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes en position de faiblesse. Vos horribles habitants ont été maîtrisés facilement ils sont seuls sans leur reine. »

« Moi vous ne me maîtriserez jamais, vous vous croyez fort, en réalité, c'est vous les faibles »

Maleficent accompagna sa remarque d'un puissant sort de magie noire qui passa au dessus des têtes. Le sort fut suivit d'un rire maléfique. Grimhilde était toujours attachée. La magie directe ne pouvant pas l'aider.

« Que ceci reste dans vos mémoires, que l'humiliation reste à jamais graver dans votre esprit comme une preuve de la puissance supérieure et invincible de la reine Grimhilde, voyez la vérité, la magie noire à un avantage non négligeable sur vous. C'est qu'elle est puissante »

Maleficent se moqua à nouveau. Soudain les trois bonnes fées apparurent

« Osez donc nous affronter Maleficent ! » lança la fée rouge

« Je vais même osez vous battre c'est vous dire » répondit Maleficent

« Oh ! Toujours aussi insolente ! Nous allons vous faire mordre la poussière ! » Lança la fée bleue en lançant un petit filet bleu, une magie pitoyable

Aussitôt la fée verte et la fée rouge se joignirent au sort, cette fois le sort fut de la même taille que celui de Maleficent. Mais restait encore à savoir lequel serait plus puissant.

« C'est…pitoyable de devoir être trois contre une »

« Vous allez voir ! On est plus petites alors c'est pareil » grommela la fée bleue

« Et en plus on fait de la magie b… »

La fée rouge fut coupée par Maleficent

« Vous admettez donc que cette magie est inférieure à la nôtre ah enfin vous avez l'intelligence minimale de vous rendre à l'évidence ! »

La fée verte annonça comme un peu avec regret

« Maleficent vous êtes allée trop loin… »

Cette fois le combat se corsait, le sort commençait à faire reculer les adversaires, bientôt soit les trois fées soit Maleficent se feront éjecter au loin et l'autre aura gagné. La remarque de la fée verte énerva beaucoup Maleficent, trop loin ? N'était ce pas leur super magie pacifiste qui avaient emmené son amante, empêcher la pratique d'une magie…et c'est elle qui va trop loin. Cette fois c'en est trop, Maleficent est folle de rage, son sort terrasse le sort des trois fées, et les trois fées aussi au passage. Les autres affichent une mine horrifiée, Maleficent calme sa rage en envoyant des sorts un peu partout. Une fois l'effet du sort disparu les fées se relevèrent, mais se déplaçaient avec un peu moins de rapidité et d'agilité.

« Maintenant rendez moi Grimhilde » demanda Maleficent « J'ai gagné en tout bien tout honneur, rétablissez tout ! »

« Grimhilde qui est-ce ? » demanda la fée rouge

« La reine ! »

« Alors non » répondit la fée bleue

« Comment ? Savez vous que je pourrais vous anéantir tous autant que vous êtes ? »

« Vous ne le ferez pas Maleficent » répondit la fée verte

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Maleficent savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, pour sa conscience personnelle et la fée verte le savait aussi. Il ne suffisait pas de prendre Grimhilde et de partir sur les chemins comme des fugitives, il s'agissait de récupérer un royaume auquel Grimhilde tenait et Maleficent se rendit compte qu'elle aussi y tenait. Ces combats, cette façon de vivre, les gens ne jugent pas puisqu'ils assument tous leur part de méchanceté. Maleficent a mal de voir ce royaume envahi.

« Le marché est que puisque vous avez gagné on n'achève pas cette Grimhilde et vous non plus, par contre vous êtes au service de la reine blanche neige ici présente. »

Les deux femmes firent en même temps une grimace de dégout.

« Vous vivrez dans le château royal avec interdiction d'utiliser la magie noire. Vous serez bien évidement surveillées »

« En échange d'une toute petite chose on a toutes ces contraintes » soupira Grimhilde

« Une toute petite chose ! Pensez vous que la vie est une toute petite chose ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous nous pourrions vous l'ôter tout de suite » répondit le roi Isaac (mari de Blanche Neige)

« La vie sans pouvoir, en tant qu'esclave d'une pauvre petite idiote, je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine. Mais j'accepte le marché. Maleficent s'est battue honorablement je veux profiter de cette victoire et de ses avantages. »

Maleficent ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire à son amante

« Moi aussi j'accepte, à contre cœur néanmoins »

**Chapitre 16 : Une cohabitation difficile**

Les deux femmes durent signer un parchemin qui scellait leur accord. Grimhilde fut détachée. Elles furent conduites au château suivis par la nouvelle population. Les anciens mages noirs étant en prison. Grimhilde était mélancolique, tout était à refaire, mais elle avait l'espoir que bientôt tout serait refait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir sa précieuse couronne sur la tête de cette affreuse Blanche Neige. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté. Premièrement qu'on trouve cette idiote plus belle, deuxièmement qu'elle lui vole son royaume et ce qu'elle avait construit. Dommage qu'elle ait eu trop de scrupules à la tuer elle-même de sa potion. Elle aurait du. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais. Le château était encore le sien. Mais il sera bientôt détruit pour laisser place à un autre château à l'image de sa reine actuelle. Ils avaient aussi prévu la destruction de sa précieuse arène. Diablo aussi ne semblait pas d'humeur, surement parce qu'il voyait Maleficent de mauvaise humeur également. A la limite il pouvait supporter sa colère, mais quand il sentait sa maîtresse triste il l'était aussi.

Les voilà donc toutes deux au château. Blanche Neige s'approcha de Grimhilde.

« Bonjour Grimhilde. J'aimerais savoir où est votre chambre ? »

Entendre son prénom à la place de votre majesté lui faisait bizarre.

« Occupez vous donc de la vôtre ! Elle est au deuxième étage »

« Non je veux la chambre royale, je suis la reine à présent »

Répondit Blanche Neige, les mains sur les hanches

Maleficent ricana

« On veut faire son autoritaire, pauvre enfant, sachez que vous êtes d'un ridicule ! »

« Taisez vous ou vous serez exécutées par mon époux »

Trop tard…elles avaient signé un contrat qui disait qu'elles cesseraient les provocations. Elles étaient obligés de s'y tenir et avaient beaucoup de mal à être aux ordres de quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme Blanche-Neige.

Grimhilde fit s'installer Blanche-Neige dans sa chambre, à contre cœur elle ne voulait pas la quitter…y entrer lui faisait penser à toutes les potions qu'elle y avait préparés, tout les jours qu'elle y avait passé à penser à ce nouveau royaume qui était exclusivement le sien. Le temps qu'elle y avait passé à penser à Maleficent…Et puis tout ici la reflétait. Des murs en pierre grises anciennes jusqu'aux draps de lits verts foncés en passant par les chandeliers gravés qui éclairaient la chambre juste ce qu'il faut. Blanche Neige se plaignit du manque de fenêtre. Grimhilde aurait voulu lui rétorquer que si elle n'était pas contente elle n'avait qu'à lui laisser sa chambre. Mais elle se retint et présenta les lieux avec une mine froide et un ton sec. Maleficent compatissait. Son manoir allait aussi lui manquer. Le regard de Blanche Neige se posa sur les potions de Grimhilde.

« Demain je veux vous voir briser ces flacons, Grimhilde. Et nous nous occuperons de faire disparaître votre chaudron et vos ingrédients »

« Non ! »

« On ne discute pas, je suis la reiiine ! » répondit Blanche Neige avec toujours cet air de gamine heureuse.

** pensée de Grimhilde** « Réfléchissez chère belle fille. **Bien que vous n'en soyez pas capable ** Ces potions peuvent être très bénéfiques ! Vous pourrez par exemple soigner les rhumes, les blessures, les maladies graves. Et si vous vous sentez fatiguée ces potions peuvent vous aider. »

« Ah oui… » Répondit Blanche Neige un peu convaincue

« Mais bien sûr ! Vous pourrez même ** en mourir** apprendre plus vite certaines choses »

« Oh oui ! Je pourrais apprendre les nouvelles lois par cœur ! »

La remarque énerva Grimhilde mais elle resta aimable

« Oui, oui »

« Qui me dit que c'est la vérité ? »

« Moi » répondit Maleficent « Elle a testé plusieurs fois ses potions sur moi-même, un jour où j'étais gravement blessée au combat, un demi flacon de la potion et j'étais sur pieds dès le lendemain ! »

« Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! »

En effet, aucune des deux femmes n'avaient menti. La potion pouvait avoir des effets très bénéfiques. Elle avait bien remis sur pieds Maleficent. Mais aucune n'avait annoncé le revers de la médaille, à savoir que le négatif était aussi très présent, et que sur Blanche Neige le négatif serait plus utilisé… Soudain le mari de Blanche Neige, Isaac fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Tu as vu chéri, les potions peuvent nous guérir d'un tas de choses il faut les garder »

« Oui…je garderais aussi votre grimoire. Je ne fais pas confiance à cette sorcière, nous verrons si la potion correspond bien à un effet positif quand elle nous la donnera. »

Maleficent lança un regard dépité à son amante mais ensuite Grimhilde lui en retourna un qui voulait dire qu'elle avait d'autres idées. Isaac s'empara du grimoire.

**Chapitre 17 : Nostalgie**

La nuit les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans deux chambres séparées. Grimhilde pleura. Maleficent entra dans la chambre et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, puis sa joue humide.

« Je veux retrouver ma vie comme avant, c'est horrible d'être là à devoir écouter cette pimbêche qui détruit tout ce que j'ai construit »

« C'est dur pour moi aussi, pas seulement de te voir comme ça, mais j'aimais ton royaume, c'est le seul endroit où j'ai été heureuse, vous avez fait quelque chose de beau. Moi ainsi que les autres habitants s'en souviendront toujours. »

« J'avais encore tellement à faire. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Vous n'aviez pas un plan ? »

« Si. Je voulais lui donner une mauvaise potion en profitant de sa naïveté maladive, mais maintenant il y a Isaac, stupide mais prudent, il y a un dessin très détaillé ainsi qu'une description unique de la potion. Si on sait lire on devine quelle potion correspond à quelle formule. »

« On est plus puissantes qu'eux, on récupérera le royaume »

« Oui je sais mais dans quel état sera-t-il…et nous dans quel état seront nous ? »

« C'est une question intéressante, j'en ai une autre tout aussi intéressante à vous poser »

« Je vous en prie »

« Pourquoi m'avoir parlé comme ça ? »

« Je savais que j'étais condamnée, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je pensais que j'allais mourir. Je ne voulais pas vous voir souffrir. A vrai dire, j'avais conclut un pacte. Si vous gagnez ce combat sans que je vous parle de l'enjeu je suis sauvée. Et quand je vous ai vu perdre espoir et qu'il ne me restait plus que dix secondes j'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Que vous auriez envie de m'en mettre plein la vue. »

« En effet, mais j'ai gagné pourquoi avez-vous été condamnée quand même ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont eu la « joie » de recevoir une de mes requête. Je voulais une habitante d'une contrée plutôt portée sur la magie blanche dans mon royaume. Et elle a commis un acte de magie noire, elle s'appelle Eleanor Tremaine. Ils ont dit que malgré ses méfaits c'était une femme de la haute société qu'ils voulaient garder, sans doute parce qu'elle paye grassement ses impôts. Et puis elle a lancé un sort de magie noire sur les soldats de la reine qui voulaient lui enlever ses filles. Celles-ci sous influence néfaste soit disant devaient se retrouver sous protection dans le château du couple royal. Mais cette Eleanor leur à lancé un sort et ils sont encore mal en point à l'heure qu'il est…néanmoins, comme elle rapporte beaucoup d'argent ils ont besoin d'elle. Mais je la voulais pour mon royaume ! Parce que je sens que même si elle ne maîtrise pas tout à fait ses pouvoirs elle est très puissante. »

« Elle aurait une spécialité ? »

« Oui, le soulèvement des forces naturelles. Elle a fait trembler la terre pour les soldats. Et elle est apparemment capable de lancer des flammes, puisqu'ils sont brûlés. Elle a déclaré ne pas avoir voulu faire ça, juste les repousser. Toujours est-il que les autres habitants en ont peur. Mais cette Tremaine à un grand pouvoir, elle pourrait nous aider dans notre quête. »

« On pourrait leur proposé un autre marché qui consisterait à guérir les soldats de toutes leurs blessures et en échange nous aurions Tremaine. Puisque de toute manière ici c'est redevenu un royaume blanc ils ne peuvent pas s'y opposer »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Mais nous ne connaissons pas cette femme, peut être qu'elle préfère rester dans la magie blanche. » Répondit Grimhilde

« Peut être mais Diablo peut lui faire parvenir un courrier et selon ces réponses on saura. »

**Chapitre 18 : Correspondance avec Lady Tremaine**

En pleine nuit les deux femmes écrivirent la lettre suivante.

« Chère Eleanor,

Nous irons droit au but.

Nous sommes au courant de votre utilisation de magie noire et nous ne la condamnons pas. Bien au contraire. Nous voulions juste savoir si vous aviez déjà entendu parler de l'ancien royaume de Mélano et ce que vous en pensiez.

Nous pensons que votre puissance est bien présente et très puissante, mais peu maîtrisée. Voulez vous la développer ?

Milli Fixent et Hilde Grimaud. »

Elles avaient changés un peu leurs noms au cas où Eleanor déciderait d'apporter la lettre au roi. Les trois avaient un point commun non négligeable, leurs ennemies étaient devenues des reines. Quoi qu'il en soit elles espéraient avoir une alliée dans cette aventure parce qu'elles seront sans doute étroitement surveillées. Eleanor n'aura qu'à prétendre prendre des vacances de quelques jours. Le plus horrible arriva le lendemain, Blanche Neige savourait sa victoire et décida de prendre Grimhilde comme dame de compagnie, Maleficent quand à elle était affectée à la cuisine. Elles ne supportaient pas de devoir être aux ordres de la maîtresse de maison mais si elles voulaient endormir un peu la méfiance du couple royal elle se devait d'être obéissante bien que cela les humiliait grandement. L'idée de partir, démunies mais libres, leur traversa l'esprit mais ce serait une pulsion idiote étant donné que sinon elles n'auront plus d'argent et devront dormir dans des cases minuscules, travailler tout les jours au moulin ou pire, nettoyer du linge sale à la fontaine publique. Quelle humiliation. Il est plutôt agréable d'avoir été humiliée et de monter en puissance mais le contraire est tout à fait insupportable. Bientôt Diablo intercepta une lettre d'Eleanor Tremaine qu'il vint apporter dès la nuit tombée dans la chambre de Maleficent. Elle se téléporta dans la chambre de Grimhilde qui était à moitié endormie.

« Excusez moi de vous réveillez mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, enfin, je me disais que ça vous ferait plaisir »

Grimhilde ouvrit lentement les yeux, se redressa sur son lit et demanda à Maleficent de la lui lire.

« Chères Demoiselles,

J'ai été surprise de recevoir une lettre, depuis que j'ai usé de magie noire plus personne ne m'écris.

Heureusement que j'ai de l'argent. On a beau dire que ça ne fait pas le bonheur, ça peut sauver la vie.

Pour répondre à votre question, oui j'ai déjà entendu parler de cette contrée, en mal bien sûr.

Mais il est très rare que je sois victime des même craintes et des même clichés idiots que les habitants de Mignota.

Si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais avoir des explications plus précises, et neutres, sur Mélano.

Quand à l'idée de développer la magie noire, pourquoi pas.

Je ne dénigre jamais une chose pour laquelle je pourrais éventuellement être douée.

Cordialement, Lady Tremaine. »

Après la lecture de Maleficent les deux femmes reprirent espoir, l'avenir se montrerait peut être plus clément avec elles. Elles prirent elles aussi le temps de répondre.

« Lady Tremaine,

Merci d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement à notre lettre.

Nous sommes ravies de voir que vous ne rejetez pas votre talent qui est certain. L'utilisation de la magie noire n'est pas donnée au premier crétin venu.

C'est pourquoi elle est tant détesté, elle crée des êtres avec du talent, des autres sans. C'est assez cruel puisqu'elle ne peut être apprise.

C'est juste quelque chose d'innée.

Mélano à été crée par la reine Grimhilde qui prit le pouvoir absolu après la mort de son époux. La magie noire y est utilisée.

Seule deux règles fondamentales : Ne pas tuer, se battre dans les règles lors des combats

Si l'une de ses règles n'est pas respectée, l'habitant est alors envoyé dans une contrée de magie blanche.

On y pratique beaucoup les combats dans les arènes. Ceux-ci ne sont pas obligatoire et ce sont des combats exclusivement magiques, la magie blanche étant autorisé, mais personne ne s'y est encore risqué.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Nous espérons avoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt.

Mili Fixent et Hilde Grimaud. »

Diablo emporta la lettre dans son bec. Cette lettre venant d'une personne pas encore impliquée, une personne que personne ne pourrais soupçonner ici. Dans le château leur docilité semblait presque évidente. Elles étaient même de temps en temps moquées, comme si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Mais personne ne se doutait du fait que Maleficent pimentait parfois ces sauces de quelques poussières ou que Grimhilde s'amusait à parfumer Blanche Neige de ses potions pour le mal de crâne. Néanmoins Grimhilde devait soigner ce fameux mal de crâne dans l'heure. Pourtant elle aimait particulièrement laisser Blanche Neige souffrante une heure durant. Mais les petites ruses ne suffisait pas, elle devait supporter sa belle fille et ses questions idiotes…

« Pourquoi êtes-vous méchante ? »

« Il faut bien que vous ayez quelqu'un à blâmer »

« Non, nous ne cherchons pas le conflit »

« Alors comment se fait il que vous en soyez les instigateurs ? »

« Ca suffit ! Vous avez signé un contrat ! »

« Je répondais juste à votre question »

« Vous détestez tout le monde n'est ce pas ? »

« Non » répondit Grimhilde

« Ah oui il y a cette Maleficent que vous pouvez supporter »

Grimhilde ne répondit ça, elle ne voulait pas faire amie-amie avec Blanche Neige et elle ne voulait pas non plus entrer dans les détails de sa relation avec Maleficent. Mais la nouvelle reine insistait

« Répondez quand je vous parle »

« Que voulez vous que je vous raconte, mon enfance aussi ? »

« Pas du tout. Est-ce que c'est la seule personne que vous supportez ? »

« Vous faites un sondage sur les méchants, creusons et trouvons leur part de gentillesse, je n'ai pas signé pour une psychanalyse, navrée. »

« Mais enfin ! Si vous refusez de me le dire c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache, on ne vous surveille pas assez »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher »

« Ah oui vraiment, on ne dirait pas »

« Si vous tenez absolument à connaître la vie des autres Maleficent est juste…la meilleure ennemie que j'ai jamais eu »

« Incapable d'avoir des amis »

« De quoi je me mêle ! »

Un silence suivit cette conversation, Grimhilde continua de brosser les cheveux de Blanche Neige qui resta, heureusement, silencieuse.

**Chapitre 19 : Une reine indiscrète**

Ce soir là Maleficent et Grimhilde ne purent se rejoindre à cause d'un repas qui se déroulait dans une pièce pas très loin, on pourrait les entendre parler et ce serait imprudent.

Le lendemain, Blanche Neige fut tout aussi curieuse que la veille…

« Qu'avez-vous fait de votre miroir, celui dans lequel vous vous regardiez tout le temps ? »

Grimhilde s'immobilisa

« Qu'avez-vous fait de votre cervelle, vous savez celle que vous n'avez peut être jamais eu » pensa à répondre Grimhilde. Mais elle ne le fit pas

« Oh il s'est cassé. »

« Je vois…pas trop triste ? »

« Absolument pas. Je m'en fiche…puisque comme vous dites je suis incapable de me faire des amis »

Blanche Neige ne trouva plus rien à répondre. Grimhilde avait esquivé la question avec habileté mais voilà que Blanche Neige en posa une autre.

« N'empêche que votre meilleure ennemie vous a sauver la vie l'autre fois, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle se plaisait dans Mélano c'est tout, elle voulait reprendre le cours de sa vie »

« Vraiment, alors pourquoi a-t-elle accepté le marché si elle voulait absolument Mélano »

« Parce que sinon elle aurait été obligée de tuer. »

« Hum, hum… »

« Autre chose ? »

« Non, non »

Grimhilde avait répondu tout naturellement. Elle avait enfin calmé la curiosité de Blanche Neige. Cette petite fouineuse qui veut toujours tout savoir…

« Vous savez ce qu'on m'a dit l'autre fois, que Patty et son époux ne s'entendaient pas bien surprenant n'est pas ? Et on m'a dit aussi que… »

Grimhilde arrêta rapidement d'écouter sa belle fille et ne répondit que par des « Ah » peu enthousiastes. Heureusement le soir, Maleficent put la rejoindre. Avec une lettre.

« Alors je te lis la lettre »

« Oui, heureusement ça tombe toujours à pic. »

« Mauvaise journée ? »

« Cette fouineuse de Blanche Neige ne cesse de me questionner…comme si sa présence ne m'incommodais pas assez comme ça »

« Vraiment ? C'est inquiétant…elle soupçonne peut être un mauvais coup »

« Non, je pense que c'est une commère, elle aime bien tout savoir, si j'avais écouté j'aurais eu tout les potins. Intéressant »

« Elle vous questionnait à quel propos ? »

« Notre relation, mon miroir »

« Qu'avez vous dit ? »

« J'ai dit que tu étais la meilleure ennemie que j'ai jamais eu, j'ai dit que tu m'avais sauvée parce que tu te plaisais dans mon royaume. Et que mon miroir s'était cassé. »

« Ah, bien joué. C'est assez difficile comme improvisation. Je rêve ou quelqu'un à refait la décoration ici »

« Oui Blanche Neige, c'est affreux, quand je pense qu'il a fallu que je l'aide »

« Tout est en train de changer… »

« Lit moi cette lettre, ça me calmera peut être »

« Chères Demoiselles,

La description que vous me faites m'attire beaucoup.

J'ai toujours voulu vivre quelque chose de spécial.

J'aurais été ravie d'être habitante dans cette citée riche culturellement parlant. Malheureusement on m'a appris qu'elle avait été reprise par le roi Isaac. J'en suis navrée.

Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider reine Hilde Grimaud ce sera avec plaisir.

J'ai décrypté votre pseudonyme, par contre j'ai du mal pour vous, Milli Fixent.

Puisque vous n'avez pas écrit, directement ou indirectement votre vrai nom.

Je comprends bien votre méfiance. Il est possible que je passe dans le royaume, soit disant en tant que voyageuse.

Je ferais en sorte de me faire inviter chez le roi Isaac.

Le 12 Juillet. Envoyé moi une autre lettre si vous êtes indisponible, sinon nous reprendrons cette discutions de vive voix, dans trois jours.

Lady Tremaine. »

« Ca c'est une femme intelligente » remarque Grimhilde « elle a deviné que j'étais la reine en un seul indice caché »

« Oui et entreprenante aussi, nous tâcherons d'être disponible pour le 12. En tant que cuisinière je servirais aussi les plats et toi tu accompagneras la gamine comme il se doit. Ainsi nous verrons cette Lady Tremaine tout le long du repas. Je proposerais de la raccompagner et la téléportera dans ta chambre, donc faites en sorte d'y être. »

« Bien, bon plan. »

« Alors, bonne nuit »

« Non, restez un peu, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, j'ai l'impression d'être en prise en otage »

Devant la détresse de Grimhilde, Maleficent s'allongea sur le lit et laissa sa reine poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est le changement de décor »

« Oui… »

« Moi aussi je me sens mal. Je bouillonne de colère quand je les entends parler de destruction de l'arène… »

« J'espère qu'ils laisseront tomber ! Je ne veux pas voir ça…je me rends compte que je pourrais jamais reprendre la citée intacte »

« Arrêtez, vous me faites peur, avec l'aide de cette Lady Tremaine nous réussirons. »

« Oui, je l'espère. Souhaitez-vous rester pour la nuit ? »

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas si ce serait prudent. »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas Blanche Neige ne se réveille que vers onze heures et demi. Vous serez partie d'ici là. »

« D'accord. Je reste. »

La nuit fut agréable, moins peuplée de cauchemars que les précédentes, l'angoisse du lendemain était oubliée. Et l'espoir de faire de Lady Tremaine une alliée rassurait beaucoup.

**Chapitre 20 : Visite de Lady Tremaine**

Les jours passèrent, les deux femmes trompèrent la vigilance du couple royal en servant tout les soirs les repas pour Maleficent et en étant le plus aimable possible pour Grimhilde, accompagnant Blanche Neige un peu partout. Même si c'était assez insupportable la nuit passée avec sa compagne avait redonné de la force à Grimhilde.

Quand le grand jour arriva, Maleficent et Grimhilde peaufinèrent les derniers détails. Grimhilde était assise en face d'Eleanor et le dîner commença.

« Il ne me semble pas qu'on se connaissent » remarqua Lady Tremaine comme un test pour reconnaître Grimhilde et aussi pour donner le change

« Oh c'est Grimhilde, ma dame de compagnie » se chargea de répondre Blanche Neige

Eleanor et Grimhilde échangèrent un sourire entendu. Lorsque Maleficent apporta le plat, Grimhilde la remercia

« Merci Maleficent » accentua t'elle

Eleanor avait compris. Durant le repas elles se posèrent des questions banales

« Et d'où venez vous Eleanor ? »

« De Mignota. »

« Ah c'est un coin charmant ! » s'exclama Blanche Neige

Lady Tremaine lui lança un regard cynique, et Grimhilde leva un sourcil.

Tout se passa comme prévu et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt à discuter dans la chambre de Grimhilde.

« Maleficent alors… »

« Oui, c'est ça » confirma Maleficent

« C'est la meilleure combattante en magie noire, elle est allée au bout des surpuissants au tournoi ! La plus forte des catégories…dommage elle n'a pas eu le temps de régner sur l'arène… »

« Vous m'inspirez assez confiance, je vais m'installez dans le coin pendant quelques temps, le moins loin possible. Grimhilde, savez vous manipuler quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, il me semble »

« Bien, alors essayez de diriger Blanche Neige vers une envie de faire de la danse, ainsi je me proposerais naturellement en tant que professeur et nous nous verrons plus souvent »

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent.

Le lendemain, Grimhilde tenta d'exécuter son plan.

« Dites moi, Blanche Neige, à mon tout de vous posez des questions… »

« Hihihi je réponds à tout ! »

« Bien…savez vous danser ? »

Danser ? Non pas du tout, mais je pense que c'est inutile »

« Ah bon vraiment. Mais comment faites vous pendant les bals »

« Je ne danse pas »

« Oh vraiment, n'aimeriez vous pas qu'on admire votre manière de danser, avec allure, grâce et élégance. »

« Eh bien…j'aime faire bonne impression c'est vrai »

« Et si vous saviez comme il est plaisant de danser ! »

« Oh…je ne vous ai jamais vue aussi enthousiaste. »

« C'est vous dire les vertus de la danse. Je pense surtout à la valse. »

« C'est vrai que…pourquoi pas, ça doit être amusant et comme Isaac sait danser nous pourrons danser tout les deux »

« Voilà ! »

« Oh…vous commencez à appréciez votre travail ? »

« Euh…eh bien »

« Vous commencez même à être aimable, j'ai un effet bénéfique sur vous ! Je vais suivre votre conseil ! »

Malgré les paroles agaçantes de Blanche Neige, Grimhilde avait atteint son objectif.

Plus tard dans la journée, Blanche Neige était en train de dîner. Maleficent venait à chaque fois apporter les repas.

« Vous commencez à être dociles toutes les deux ! »

On dirait qu'elle parle d'animaux de compagnie ou d'enfants…ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Grimhilde, elle détourna tout de suite le sujet pour ne pas s'énerver.

« Maleficent, savez vous que la reine va apprendre à danser »

« C'est très utile en effet, bonne impression garantie…D'ailleurs Lady Tremaine, lorsque je la raccompagnais hier soir, m'a dit être douée pour la danse. Si vous la voyiez souvent vous pourrez vous perfectionnez »

« Oui bien sûr c'est une excellente idée ! »

« Mais Lady Tremaine n'était pas censé être que de passage ici ? » demanda faussement Grimhilde

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait à s'installer pour quelques temps mais vous savez…il est difficile de trouver une habitation convenable qui n'appartiennent à personne par ici… »

« En effet…mais nous pourrions tout à fait l'accueillir en échange des cours de danse…dans la tour du haut. De toute façon ce château est très grand et puis nous pourrons faire monter la côte de popularité ! » Pensa Blanche Neige

Les deux femmes firent semblant d'être ravie. Elles l'étaient mais l'idée que Blanche Neige veuille être une reine populaire était un peu gênant.

« Aussi Maleficent je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à servir les plats ! »

« Mais parce qu'il n'y a pas de serveur, et parce que je veux faire mon travail efficacement » mentit Maleficent

« Hum…mais j'ai souvent faim et je dois attendre ! J'engagerais peut être une serveuse dans les jours à venir. Elle sera logé dans la pièce de la tour du haut, à côté de le chambre de Lady Tremaine. »

« Vous êtes sure ? » demanda Grimhilde

« Oui, pourquoi me posez vous cette question étrange ? »

**Chapitre 21 : Un obstacle à venir**

Comme Blanche Neige devenait soupçonneuse plus personne ne posa de question. Mais la présence de quelqu'un d'autre près de Lady Tremaine devenait franchement dérangeant…serait il intelligent de l'intimider ? Peut être pas.

« Nous verrons tout ça le moment venu » annonça Maleficent comme un message indirect à Grimhilde.

Lady Tremaine fut ravie d'apprendre qu'elle occupera désormais la tour d'en haut. Maleficent viendrait la chercher quand elle pourra et elles décideront ensembles de la marche à suivre. Néanmoins il y avait l'arrivée prochaine de cette nouvelle serveuse qui allait compliquer les choses…

Quand les deux femmes l'annoncèrent à Lady Tremaine celle-ci en fut profondément embêtée. Elle déclara qu'elle se montrera assez froide avec la nouvelle pour qu'elle n'ait pas idée de lui adresser la parole. Le roi Isaac avait aussi ajouté, lors du repas du midi, que cette nouvelle serveuse jetterait un œil sur elles. Il fallait qu'Eleanor ait la confiance de Blanche Neige et de son époux, plus que la nouvelle. Mais il était difficile de tenir une conversation avec eux. Lady Tremaine se sentait investie d'une mission. Et puisque ses filles avaient été indifférentes à son départ, elle décidait de l'être aussi, si bien qu'elle refusa la proposition de Maleficent pour que son corbeau aille apporter des lettres.

Bien, le plan était simple. Il fallait trouver le moyen d'affaiblir Blanche Neige et Isaac sans qu'on ne les voie et de façon efficace. Il y avait bien une potion qui provoquait un tel mal de crâne que nos idées devenaient confuses, ils auraient signé le renoncement à la couronne sans soucis. Mais ce n'était pas très prudent, s'ils s'en apercevaient, ce qui était probable, elles seront mortes. Toutes les deux, ou bien tous les trois si jamais on s'aperçoit de la complicité de Lady Tremaine. Lancer des sorts pourrait être mortel pour des personnes sans aucune magie comme le couple royal. Or ce n'était pas non plus là le désir des trois femmes que de tuer.

Grimhilde, qui coiffait Blanche Neige posa quelques questions…

« Dites moi, comment ça se passe les cours de danse avec Eleanor ? »

« Elle est assez impatiente. Elle a dit que je ne faisais aucun progrès. C'est blessant. »

« Oui mais c'est normal au début. Epatez donc Eleanor ce serait dommage de tout arrêter alors que vous aviez l'air heureuse de commencez. »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est difficile »

« Tous ses petits problèmes vous paraitront lointain plus tard »

« Sûrement… »

Lady Tremaine se remémorais son cours de danse avec Blanche Neige, elle ne suivait pas du tout le rythme. Au début elle s'efforça d'être aimable mais elle perdait rapidement sa patiente lorsque son élève lui marchait sur les pieds, ou tournait dans le mauvais sens et que la faisait rire. Ce qu'elle supportait le moins étaient ses questions incessantes et son papotage sur tout le monde. On aurait dit ses filles lorsqu'elles rapportaient les paroles de l'autre, maman Javotte à dit ça, mais c'est Anastasie qui avait commencé…

**Chapitre 22 : Une servante dérangeante**

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du thé, Maleficent alla ouvrir la porte, c'était la nouvelle servante et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se sente trop à l'aise, bien au contraire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une toute jeune fille, pas plus de vingt cinq ans c'est certain. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clair et attachés par un ruban bleu, assortie à sa robe d'ailleurs. Maleficent lui lança un regard noir. La jeune fille n'était pas non plus très souriante. L'accueil de Maleficent ne semblait pas la gêner. Elle tendit la main. Maleficent qui détestait le contact ne la pris pas. La servante n'eut même pas l'air embarrassée. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, le thé était déjà près. Elle prit place sur la table suivit de Maleficent. Il y avait donc Blanche Neige, Isaac qui regardait la nouvelle servante d'un air satisfait, Lady Tremaine qui regardait la servante d'un air de convoitise et Grimhilde. Maleficent fut étonné du regard de Lady Tremaine sur cette gamine, elle n'avait pas encore parlé de sa vie amoureuse, en revanche elle avait parlé de ses filles, Maleficent en déduisit donc qu'elle avait un époux bien aimé, ou qu'elle était veuve mais n'avais pas les même préférences qu'elle. Cependant peut être lui arrivait t'il d'avoir des amantes.

« Je m'appelle Isabelle Beaumont, enchanté. C'est vous la reine ? » Demanda t'elle a Grimhilde

Celle-ci fut contente qu'on puisse la nommer ainsi et failli répondre oui autant par désir que par automatisme.

Blanche Neige ricana. Croyant sans doute à une blague. Mais le ton d'Isabelle avait laissé transparaître que ce n'en était pas une.

« Que vous êtes drôles ! Pas du tout, c'est moi »

« Ah » répondit Isabelle sans le moindre sourire

« Elle c'est Grimhilde, ma dame de compagnie » rectifia Blanche Neige

« Et pourriez vous me présenter aux autres ? »

« Oui bien sûr, à votre gauche Maleficent la cuisinière et en face de vous Lady Tremaine qui est mon professeur de danse »

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans l'observation discrète. Qui était cette nouvelle venue ? Était-elle une espionne au service d'Isaac ? Peut être était elle assez manipulable pour qu'elles puissent se la mettre dans la poche, sa jeunesse le laissait un peu transparaître. Lady Tremaine cherche à se faire oublier, elle évite Isabelle pour ne pas qu'elle soit trop attentive aux bruits provenant de sa chambre. Mais c'est peine perdue, Isabelle est toujours aux aguets. Cette fois ce n'était ni Isaac ni Blanche Neige de qui il fallait se méfier, mais d'Isabelle, redoutable par sa méfiance, sa discrétion et son intelligence. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de l'embobiner, elle ne marchait jamais. Elle parlait peu pour ne pas se mouiller. Si bien qu'elle était difficile à analyser et on ne pouvait pas vraiment réagir à ses réponses sommaires.

Maleficent avait fini sa journée, mais elle décida de se téléporter jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Blanche Neige. Lady Tremaine, tout aussi attentive qu'Isabelle, l'avait prévenu d'un grincement de porte provenant de la porte à côté. Ce n'était pas suspect en soi la reine pouvait l'avoir demandée ou Isabelle avait peut être des questions à poser. Mais comme dirait le proverbe il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Maleficent colla son oreille à la porte et entendit distinctement la servante parler.

« Je sens qu'elles sont toujours déterminées à récupérer leur ancien royaume madame. Pourtant elles sont astucieuses, unies malgré le manque de dialogue que j'essaie d'instaurer par ma présence, et très manipulatrices. Ce sont des ennemies de taille puisque intellectuellement très puissante, elles sont calculatrices, rien n'est fait au hasard. Mais ne vous en faites pas je serais être vigilante, je réponds que de manière sommaire. »

« Bien…euh…si vous le dites, je ne comprends pas tout mais bien »

« D'accord…je crois qu'il est inutile de parler encore…je m'en vais…oh si ! Le corbeau, il peut beaucoup aider à récupérer des alliés c'est très imprudent de le laisser à Maleficent, si on a une arme on s'en sert, logique »

« Peut être »

« Pas peut être c'est évident ! Bref, à demain. »

Maleficent se téléporta avant qu'Isabelle ne sorte de la pièce, elle était paniquée. Diablo qui avait compris l'était également.

**Chapitre 23 : Dialogue difficile**

Seule dans sa chambre, n'osant pas se téléporter à cause de la vigilance d'Isabelle, Maleficent parlait à son corbeau.

« Oh mon mignon, je ne pourrais pas me battre sans toi… »

Elle lui fit une légère caresse.

« Cette fille…ce qu'elle fait est détestable ! En même temps c'était bien vu. Je me demande si j'aurais fait la même chose face à une ennemie, sans doute que oui… »

Lady Tremaine de son côté, entendit Isabelle rentrer dans sa chambre. Cette fille, malgré sa jeunesse et son air innocent, il valait mieux l'avoir en amie qu'en ennemie. D'ailleurs, Eleanor se demandait pourquoi Isabelle avait choisi ce camp. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas plutôt rejoins le leur qui semblait bien plus lui correspondre. Elle a une intelligence hors pair, mais des capacités mal utilisées. Voilà toute la pensée d'Eleanor. Elle aimerait beaucoup ramener cette fille à sa cause. Seulement elle rompait totalement le dialogue de peur d'être manipulée. Ça se comprenait. Soudain une idée folle traversa la tête de Lady Tremaine. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire, lui faire confiance, se faire confiance à elle-même, suivre son intuition. Ecrire à Isabelle sur le royaume et tout le reste comme l'avaient fait auparavant Maleficent et Grimhilde. Mais voilà elle ne pouvait pas être seule à prendre une décision. Elle essayera de tromper la vigilance d'Isabelle pour parler aux autres tranquillement. Isabelle dormit enfin, Lady Tremaine marchait à petits pas et rejoignit Maleficent dans sa chambre, ensembles elles se téléportèrent dans celle de Grimhilde et durent la réveiller. Ce fut Lady Tremaine qui parla la première. Elle expliqua son idée. Tout le monde en resta bouche bée.

« Un seul faux pas et nous sommes fichues…on aura fait tout ça pour rien si elle décide de rester fidèle à Isaac ou pire, qu'elle trouve des preuves de nos complots, ce serait exécution immédiate »

« Oui…mais elle menace Diablo ! Elle sait qu'il est une menace ! »

« Stop ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle reste au service d'Isaac. »

« Ils ont peut être une liaison » répondit Grimhilde en ajoutant « ça lui ferait les pieds à la petite blanche neige ! »

« Non ! C'est impossible ! » Répondit Eleanor

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Maleficent

« Parce que…elle vaut mieux qu'Isaac et mieux que cette fourberie stupide ! »

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne connaissez pas cette femme ? »

« Grimhilde, je ne pense pas qu'Isabelle ait déjà vu le grimoire de Philippe, vous pourriez lui faire perdre la mémoire, de gré ou de force » Annonça soudain Lady Tremaine

« Vous n'y penser pas votre si convoitée servante » répliqua Maleficent

« Oh non ! Pas du tout arrêtez ! » Répondit Tremaine

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, vous avez dépassé l'âge » Soupira Maleficent

« Oui j'ai dépassé l'âge de courtiser des gamines. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous la trouviez gamine. Sinon vous ne proposeriez pas qu'on lui fasse à ce point confiance. Est-ce le contenu du cerveau qu'elle à l'air d'avoir ou son joli minois qui vous donne envie de l'avoir parmi nous ? »

« Bon d'accord elle m'attire beaucoup, et autant pour son joli minois que pour le contenu du cerveau qu'elle possède. Mais je ne tenterais rien avec elle, je vais rester platonique d'accord, là je parle d'un point de vue purement stratégique »

« Bien, bien. Bon c'est d'accord pour lui faire boire la potion » annonça Grimhilde

« Lady Tremaine, c'est vous qui lui allez le lui proposer puisque vous êtes dans la chambre à côté, je suis sure que ça vous enchante »

« Maleficent, arrêtez avec ça ! Bon je vais lui parler cette nuit »

**Chapitre 24 : Une proposition réfléchie**

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Lady Tremaine angoissait, elle n'était pas vraiment prête. Et si Isabelle criait ? Elle mit quand même sa chemise de nuit blanche. Au cas où elle serait surprise par Isaac ou Blanche Neige elle pourrait prétendre avoir eu soif durant la nuit. Le coton était confortable. Mais Eleanor ne voulait pas vraiment se montrer à Isabelle dans cette tenue. Ce qui serait vulgaire et déplacé. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre marine. La noua autour de sa taille. Lorsque Lady Tremaine fut prêt de la porte, Isabelle ouvrit avant même qu'elle est toquée. Elle portait une chemise de nuit en soie bleue, ou plutôt bleue-verte, avec un peu de dentelle au bord.

« Madame Tremaine, je me disais bien que j'avais entendu un bruit qu'est ce qui vous amène ? »

« Laissez moi entrez, c'est assez long. »

« Qui vous dit que j'ai tout mon temps ? Je suis peut être fatiguée »

Isabelle cherchait des excuses pour éviter la discussion mais Eleanor était déterminée.

« Vous ne dormez jamais avant vingt trois heures trente »

Isabelle fronça les sourcils

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez, vous me surveillez ? »

« Oui, mais vous n'avez rien à me reprocher, sachez que je vous surveille simplement parce que vous le faites »

« Donc si vous avez besoin de surveiller quand on vous surveille c'est que vous avez beaucoup à cacher. »

« En effet. Pas mal de choses voulez vous que je vous les raconte ? »

« Vous êtes suspecte, pourquoi le feriez vous ? »

« Pour le savoir il faudra me laisser entrer »

La jeune fille poussa la porte et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer l'autre femme. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elles s'assirent sur le lit.

« Alors voilà, nous complotons à trois contre le roi et la reine dans le seul but de refonder la cité Mélano. Grimhilde en à été la fondatrice et la reine. Nous demandons juste cette cité où nous avons la chance de pouvoir pratiquer notre talent commun. Et ces crétins étant venus nous assiéger et nous proposer ce marché, nous sommes contraintes de l'accepter, du moins temporairement, nous l'espérons. Votre arrivée a pas mal compliqué les choses… »

Belle se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers la fenêtre, dos à Eleanor.

« Pourquoi me dîtes-vous tout ça madame ? »

Lady Tremaine vit Isabelle pleurer grâce à son reflet dans la vitre.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« Rien, laissez tomber. Si vous voulez qu'après ça je sois juste discrète vous pouvez toujours courir ! Je déteste la magie noire ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est injuste, c'est que ceux qui ont un talent inné c'est complètement nul aucun effort n'est récompensé à partir du moment où vous n'avez pas ce don impossible à maîtriser ainsi qu'à apprendre ! »

« Vous avez essayé ? »

Isabelle hocha la tête.

« Les efforts doivent toujours être récompensés. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous manipulez ni rien, je suis venue pour vous proposez de nous rejoindre et nous aider, votre intelligence va véritablement nous servir. Alors, acceptez-vous le marché ? »

Isabelle se retourna, regarda un moment Lady Tremaine et répondit oui. Un sourire, le premier qu'on eut vu d'elle apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle prit la main de Lady Tremaine sans s'en apercevoir. Les yeux pétillants de bonheur elle déclara.

« Merci ! Merci de m'avoir donné cette chance »

Lady Tremaine qui haïssait le contact physique ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Elle quitta la pièce, très surprise par la joie soudaine de Belle, sa gratitude. Elle demanda tout de même à Belle de bien réfléchir cette nuit, mais tout semblait déjà clair et établi. En tant qu'alliée elle changera peut être un peu de comportement envers elle et les autres.

D'ailleurs Maleficent et Grimhilde étaient déjà là pour avoir le verdict.

« Je lui ai laissé la nuit pour réfléchir mais elle a déjà dit oui, d'un air très enthousiaste ma foi, grand sourire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je pense que c'est largement bon pour Isabelle »

**Chapitre 25 : Une alliée loyale**

Les jours passèrent, Belle se comportait toujours de la même manière pour que le couple ennemi ne se rendent compte du complot. Le soir, elle resta un peu avec Lady Tremaine dans la chambre de celle-ci, elles discutaient d'un peu tout.

« Comment avez-vous découvert la véritable nature de la magie noire Belle ? »

« C'est-à-dire que…j'ai vécu pendant quelques temps chez une bête et il avait un miroir qui permettait de voir ce qu'on souhaitait. Grâce à ça j'ai vu quand mon père était en difficulté, je suis allée le sauver, et j'ai aussi pu prouver à Gaston, une espèce de macho imbécile qui disait que mon père était fou, que justement il ne l'était pas. J'ai pu lui montrer la bête et lui prouver qu'elle existait vraiment »

« Et il vous a laissé tranquille après ça ? »

« Non…j'ai fait une belle bêtise justement. C'était bien bête, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu agir de manière aussi imprudente…Bref c'est grâce à ce miroir que j'ai demandé à voir Mélano, j'ai vu Grimhilde d'ailleurs. Je l'ai vu combattre dans un lac vide, j'ai vu le lac vide devenir une immense arène, j'ai vu les sorts impressionnants, les coups, contrairement à ce qu'on me disait absolument pas sanglants mais calculés, intelligents, organisés…j'ai compris qu'on m'avait menti, j'ai voulu devenir une mage noir, j'ai pensé que cette ville était faite pour moi et que j'y aurais une place »

« Et ça n'a pas été le cas ? »

« Non, j'ai fait une demande secrète, je n'en ai parlé à personne j'ai juste envoyé une colombe au château, on m'a renvoyé un refus parce que je n'avais pas de pouvoirs. Alors j'ai essayé d'en avoir et comme ça ne marchait pas j'ai demandé à la reine comment on faisait et elle a juste répondu que je devais laisser tomber, qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis, que la magie noire est innée ou pas et que je devais m'y faire »

« Grimhilde était très seule, trop seule quand elle était reine je crois. Maleficent m'a raconté qu'elle refusait de s'attacher à quelqu'un et que leurs débuts avaient été difficiles avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir le cœur de Grimhilde. »

« Est-ce que…Maleficent à…une relation avec Grimhilde ? »

Lady Tremaine fut surprise qu'Isabelle s'en soit rendu compte.

« Que voulez vous dire, Isabelle ? » répondit-elle pour être certaine qu'elle parlait de ça

« Est-ce qu'elles sont amantes ? » demanda Belle, sans gêne cette fois

Eleanor hocha la tête. Isabelle déclara que ça se voyait à leurs manières de se regarder et de s'effleurer parfois.

« Ça vous dérange ? » demanda Lady Tremaine

« Non…pas du tout » chuchota Isabelle

Lady Tremaine avait l'impression qu'elle finirait par trop se rapprocher d'Isabelle, beaucoup trop, elle avait l'impression que l'autre femme aussi se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, Belle est une nouvelle connaissance, une très belle mais trop jeune nouvelle connaissance. Si jamais leur histoire prenais fin tout était fini, l'entente dans le groupe, les stratégies...Elle se sentait bien avec elles et ne voulait pas tout perdre. Elle interrompit donc le moment en remerciant Isabelle de lui avoir tenu compagnie, celle-ci rejoignit donc sa chambre avec un sourire triste et une mine déçue.

Pendant ce temps, Grimhilde et Maleficent discutaient.

« Isabelle est une alliée utile » commenta Maleficent

« Si on ne l'avait pas eu comme alliée il n'y aurait plus eu communication entre nous, nous aurions fini par être maladroites et nous nous serions fait repérer… »

« Vous l'aimez bien ? »

« Il m'est revenu ce matin qu'une certaine Isabelle Beaumont m'avait demandé l'accès à Mélano, j'avais refusé parce qu'elle n'avait aucune magie noire et aussi parce qu'elle m'a dit avoir vu mon royaume dans un miroir…je me suis laissé emporter j'ai répondu de manière concise et directe qu'elle pouvait toujours rêver pour avoir une place dans le royaume, elle va vouloir se venger »

« Expliquez-lui »

« Expliquer quoi ? Que cette histoire de miroir m'a troublée et qu'en plus j'avais l'esprit trop fermé pour considérer un sans pouvoir comme quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour entrer dans mon royaume…vous savez j'ai beaucoup changé ces dernières années »

« J'en sais rien…je crois que c'est Eleanor qui est mieux placée pour lui parler, tu verrais comme la jeune la regarde ! »

« Je vois, Maleficent »

« Donc c'est elle qui doit lui dire de ne rien tenter contre toi, elle écoutera »

« On lui en parlera demain. Voulez-vous bien rester comme la dernière fois ? »

Maleficent accepta et elles parlèrent jusqu'à très tard des nouvelles réformes possibles pour le royaume, des techniques pour le récupérer, paroles de nostalgie à leur vie d'avant, espoir de la retrouver. Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**Chapitre 26 : Doutes et refoulement**

Eleanor n'arrivait pas à dormir elle écrivait une lettre qu'elle n'enverra sans doute jamais, à ses filles.

_« Mes chères filles,_

_Avez-vous seulement remarquez mon absence ? _

_Peut être quand il n'y avait plus d'arbitre entre vous._

_Non pas que j'en sois affectée ou que ça me vexe…ou plutôt si. Ça me vexe et ça me blesse._

_Mais voyez, on se remet de tout. _

_Et j'en m'en remets déjà, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyé de vous._

_Je m'implique dans une cause cruciale et je suis bien entourée, quoi demander de plus ? _

_Lady Tremaine »_

Elle laissa tomber sa plume, froissa le papier et le jeta par la fenêtre, elle le vit s'envoler puis ne la vit plus du tout. Elle soupira, se jeta sur son lit et pensa à Isabelle, comme un automatisme. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être avec cette gamine…elle qui n'avait jamais osé assouvir son désir pour les femmes. Quand elle eut Anastasie et Javotte, c'en était fini, elle ne pouvait pas ternir la réputation de ces deux filles qui lui avaient rien demandé. Elle ne devait pas être mal vue et devait aussi et avant tout s'occuper de ses enfants, sinon à quoi bon en faire ? Lady Tremaine se demande à présent pourquoi elle n'a jamais osé ce qu'elle a toujours voulu faire, elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps et d'être encore en train de le perdre en s'imposant des barrières, le pire c'est de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

Pendant ce temps, Maleficent parlait à Grimhilde de quelque chose de crucial.

« Une potion d'oubli…je pourrais en concocter une nouvelle…mais d'habitude je fais plusieurs essais, or là je ne pourrais jamais…j'ai peur du résultat »

« Ne vous en faites pas Diablo ira chercher des ingrédients et si jamais la potion ne fait pas effet, un bon sort ça peut calmer »

« Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un champ de protection »

« Ça je m'en occupe, j'en fais mon affaire. »

« Comment ? »

« Sans les fées et leurs baguettes ont en serait pas là…et si elle n'avait plus leurs bouts de bois… »

« Comment voulez vous les voler c'est difficile quand même, si on les blesse nous sommes mortes »

« J'ai quelques connaissances basiques en magie blanche…ça m'horripile d'en utiliser, il me faut une baguette et je peux lever le champ de protection mais bon, je n'en ai pas »

Lady Tremaine se sentant seule avait décidé de descendre avec les autres, elle entra dans la pièce suivit d'Isabelle qu'elle avait croisé en route.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Belle, plus bavarde depuis qu'elle a rejoins le groupe

« Je parlais de briser le champ de protection avec mon peu de connaissances en magie blanche mais ce n'est pas sorcier. Seul problème je n'ai pas de baguette » soupira t'elle

A cette annonce Lady Tremaine se souvint de la baguette de la bonne fée…elle l'avait récupéré…mais elle était bien facile à dépouillé, comparé à trois fées réunies. Eleanor annonça son idée et Diablo fut envoyé cherchez la baguette.

« C'était bien vu de supprimer Diablo, Isabelle, technique intelligente quand vous étiez de l'autre camp » déclara Grimhilde

« Oh…merci » répondit Belle un peu surprise que Grimhilde lui témoigne de l'affection

Les jours passèrent, toutes attendaient avec impatience la disparition de la barrière de protection, Isabelle surtout qui voulait que Lady Tremaine baisse les siennes. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de se rapprocher ou même de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Lady Tremaine se laissait faire au début et semblait heureuse mais la situation changeais dès que ça devenait plus intense, quand leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Eleanor faisait semblant de tourner la tête l'air de rien. Isabelle s'inquiétait un peu, au début elle était certaine que Lady Tremaine réprimait son envie, mais si elle n'en avait aucune ? Si elle n'était pas attirée et tentait juste de la repousser gentiment ? Mais alors les regards appuyés sur ses hanches ou quand elle la fixe dans les yeux, était-ce une hallucination ? Si ça se trouve elle voit l'ambigüité ou il y en a aucune, tout simplement.

Isabelle n'est pas seule à s'inquiéter, Maleficent voyant que Diablo tarde grandement s'interroge, elle a peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, qu'il est été changé en gentille petite colombe de compagnie, à cette idée Maleficent grimaça. De toute manière Diablo lui est bien trop fidèle pour changer de maître. Après toutes ces années. Grimhilde essayait de la rassurer en disant que sa tâche était plutôt compliqué et le trajet assez long, mais les arguments de la reine n'aidaient pas Maleficent qui s'inquiétait toujours…

** Chapitre 27 : Un miroir bénéfique**

Isabelle était seule dans sa chambre, elle lisait un livre qu'elle n'avait pas lu depuis des années avec l'impression de le lire pour la première fois, elle redécouvrait beaucoup de choses mais fut interrompue dans sa lecture par un bruit, on frappait à sa porte. Isabelle se précipita pour ouvrir.

« Bonjour, je peux entrer ? » demanda Grimhilde

« Euh…oui » répondit Belle en la laissant entrer.

Grimhilde jeta un œil aux alentours, elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle aperçut la nouvelle tapisserie que blanche neige avait choisi. Elle posa sa main sur le mur, médita un instant pour se repris

« Je suis venu pour vous demander si vous aviez encore ce miroir avec lequel vous avez vu mon royaume »

« Oui je l'ai toujours, il est précieux »

« J'entends bien mais voyez Maleficent en as besoin, elle s'inquiète pour son oiseau »

Isabelle nota la différence de ton entre le prénom de Maleficent et le reste de la phrase. Elle sourit puis alla chercher le miroir qu'elle tendit à Grimhilde, celle-ci retourna le miroir toujours en le tenant. Comme si elle ne voulait pas se voir.

« Merci, je vous dois encore plus maintenant, je déteste ça. Mais je vous revaudrais ça quand vous aurez besoin »

« Je ne veux rien si ce n'est une légitimité et une place parmi vous…enfin j'imagine que ça ne se donne pas comme ça, il faut que ça vienne du cœur »

« Ne voyez vous pas que vous avez déjà une place bien définie ? Sinon je vous le dit »

« Enfin »

« C'est mieux que jamais, avant de rencontré Maleficent nous étions toutes les deux extrêmement seules. Ce n'est pas facile »

« Je sais, éviter de le briser celui là »

« Comment ? »

« Blanche Neige m'a dit avoir retrouvé un fragment de miroir dans votre ancien bureau, elle m'a dit aussi que vous en aviez un avant »

« Oui »

« Est-ce que ce serait un veridico-miroir comme j'ai pu lire dans certains livres de magie noire ? »

« Oui c'en était un, je vous déconseille d'essayer tout ce qu'il dit est faux, du moins je l'espère. Mais je pense que oui. Le veridico-miroir est trop influençable »

« Je n'ai pas de magie noire je ne pourrais pas »

« Pardonnez ma maladresse, j'ai dit ça machinalement »

« Oui je m'en doute »

Grimhilde quitta la pièce, bizarrement elle n'était plus troublée par cette histoire de miroir. Elle en tenait un dans sa main et n'avait pas envie de le briser ni de pleurer, juste de l'apporter à Maleficent. Elle se promit de le lui apporter après le repas.

Repas

Blanche Neige était particulièrement bavarde, elle venait d'avoir cours avec Lady Tremaine et racontait donc ses « exploits »

« Je savais danser ! »

« Danser, vous appelez ça danser peut être ! Trois petits pas dans le désordre en chantant tralala, c'est de l'improvisation pure et simple, la danse c'est des pas, des gestes un peu de grâce pas de la promenade ! Quand vous aurez appris les bases vous pourrez inventer quelques figures et personnalisé un peu votre manière de danser » s'indigna Lady Tremaine

Contre tout attente Blanche Neige lança un regard vexée mais continua de parler…

« Et puis sans musique dansez ne sert à rien ! »

« Je pourrais jouer du piano mais il y a bien trop de choses à travailler de votre côté mademoiselle, je pourrais quand vous arriverez à danser le début »

« De la musique vous aiderais ? » demanda Isabelle à Blanche Neige

« Oui je pense, avez-vous déjà vu un bal où on dansait sans musique ? » la jeune fille eut un petit ricanement à cette pensée

« Je joue du violon » annonça Isabelle « je pourrais vous aider pour la musique, Eléa…Lady Tremaine pourra faire un accompagnement au piano quand vous serez prête »

« Oh oui ! Très bonne idée ! » S'enthousiasma Blanche Neige « Alors c'est deux fois par semaine, le mardi de quinze heures à seize heures »

« Je viendrais » répondit Belle en fixant Eleanor

Celle-ci souri à Isabelle d'une manière aguicheuse sans même y faire attention, elle s'en rendit compte qu'après et détourna les yeux en s'efforçant de rester calme. Le fait de passer plus de temps avec elle l'enchantait et l'effrayait en même temps.

Ce soir là Eleanor fit semblant de dormir quand Belle vint toquer à sa porte. Elle se sentit coupable mais elle devait réfléchir et ne pas faire de leurs visites une habitude, puisque Lady Tremaine détestait les habitudes. C'est comme des contraintes, on se sent obligée de les respecter. Or, Lady Tremaine ne veut plus jamais se sentir obligée ou redevable. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air.

Le lendemain elle ne demanda même pas la permission, preuve de soumission et après tout, contrairement à Maleficent et Grimhilde elle n'était condamnée à rien et se retrouvait libre de ses faits et gestes. Elle se promenait dans la ville. Appréciait le calme de l'aube. Le ciel orangé. Etre hors du château lui faisait du bien, elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit vide et la vie facile. L'impression d'être libre et de pouvoir partir, même si elle ne le voulait pas elle aimait sentir qu'elle avait le choix. Lorsqu'elle rentra au manoir elle avait les idées bien plus claires. Elle était de bonne humeur et avait envie de discuter avec les autres. Elle avait eu un vrai moment d'intimité et retrouvait donc le plaisir de faire partie d'un groupe. Deuxième bonne nouvelle Diablo était revenu…il était épuisé mais Maleficent prenait soin de lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Blanche Neige semblait agacée par le retour du corbeau mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Isaac n'était presque jamais là, il partait tôt à la chasse et rentrait tard. Grimhilde fixait avec envie le coffre fermé où se trouvait sa couronne, Blanche Neige ne la mettait jamais et Grimhilde mourrait d'envie de la reprendre, le pouvoir avec. Mais tout les ingrédients de la potion étaient là il lui restait à peu près un mois pour tout préparé. Le tout était de ne pas baisser sa garde, ni de se montrer agressive ou froide, du moins plus que d'habitude avec Blanche Neige. En changeant d'attitude celle-ci se doutera probablement de quelque chose. Quoi que…cette gamine idiote pensa Grimhilde avant de se rappeler qu'il ne faut pas sous estimer ses ennemis, comme elle avait sous estimé Belle alors que celle-ci aurait pu détruire leur alliance, si elle n'était pas passée de leur côté. Il lui fallait un chaudron…mais où le cacher…Lady Tremaine ! Pensa tout de suite Grimhilde. Mais c'était bientôt l'heure du cours de danse et elle allait être en retard…il ne fallait surtout pas la retarder sinon Blanche Neige le verrai…Grimhilde décida donc qu'elle l'attendrait à la sortie.

Chapitre 28 : Danse troublante

Isabelle jouait du violon à la perfection mais parfois elle se laissait emporter par sa créativité et ses notes étaient trop appuyées et trop graves pour danser, Lady Tremaine la reprenait alors gentiment en ajoutant que c'était quand même très joli. D'ailleurs Isabelle la regardait d'une drôle de façon, était ce a cause du regard d'hier soir ? Elle avait du prendre ça comme une invitation. Un peu déconcentrée Eleanor arrêta de diriger Blanche Neige qui fit un faux pas.

« Aucun progrès ! Bon sang ce n'est pas vrai, ça fait des semaines qu'on travaille les mêmes pas ! »

« Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à vraiment visualiser »

« Ah oui pourtant vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder vos pieds, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas faire ça ! Et vous prétendez savoir danser c'est désespérant… »

« Pas la peine d'être méchante ! Je vous loge ! » Répondit Blanche Neige

Sentant que la situation dégénérait Belle décida d'intervenir, elle arrêta de jouer et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Si vous le souhaitez, Dame Tremaine et moi-même pourrions danser ensembles pour vous montrer les pas, ainsi vous aurez tout le loisir de visualisez »

« D'accord Isabelle, merci, vous êtes gentille » répondit Blanche Neige

« Je ne savais pas que vous saviez danser » commenta Lady Tremaine

« Je ne suis pas une professionnelle mais je connais les pas élémentaires »

Elles se placèrent face à face, Lady Tremaine posa une main hésitante sur la taille d'Isabelle et l'autre femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lady Tremaine, elle eut un sourire en coin puis prit la main d'Eleanor dans la sienne pour que la danse commence. Elles faisaient attention à ce que les pas soient bien visibles et dansaient aussi lentement que possible aussi pour faire durer le plaisir. Lady Tremaine aurait voulu accélérer, elle détestait danser au ralenti mais comme ça lui donnait tout le temps d'observer les yeux de Belle, de sentir son corps se rapprocher du sien elle aurait presque ralentit. Elle ne voulait pas retirer sa main de la hanche d'Isabelle. Elle ne se raisonnait même plus, ne se retenait même pas pour la regarder tout comme Belle ne se retint pas pour monter sa main jusqu'à la nuque d'Eleanor. Son sourire était toujours là mais il se faisait plus doux et satisfait que malicieux et aguicheur. Même sans musique Belle pouvait entendre le doux son du piano dans sa tête. La mélodie qu'elle entendait jouer par Lady Tremaine à travers la porte. Elles eurent presque envie de fermer les yeux…

Mais Blanche Neige commença à applaudir bruyamment en riant un peu. Ce qui énerva tout de suite Eleanor et la mit de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait gâché le super moment de sa journée…et en plus elle n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé emporter comme ça. Belle retourna à son violon et Eleanor du danser avec sa gâcheuse de journée (et de vie entière même).

Cette fois serait la bonne pour Isabelle, elle allait embrasser Tremaine après ce moment…elle le pouvait il n'y avait personne…ou si, Grimhilde attendait devant la porte. Dommage.

« Eleanor je vous attendais il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de capital, bonjour Isabelle, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?»

« Si c'est capital je suppose que je ferais mieux de ne pas rester »

« C'est capital pour le groupe »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi pas. »

Elles étaient toutes réunies pour écouter Grimhilde.

« Bien alors si je voulais parler à Eleanor c'était pour lui demander de creuser un souterrain, puisqu'elle maîtrise la force de la terre elle pourrait peut être en faire un ou je pourrais préparer mes potions en toute discrétion »

« C'est possible seulement je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait le bruit que ça fait, j'arrive à remettre tout en ordre après mais pour le bruit aucune solution »

« Maleficent pourrais détourner l'attention en lançant du feu près d'une forêt, je ferais semblant d'aller en course pour le dîner et je crierais au feu, Blanche Neige me suivra et l'attention sera détournée » proposa Belle

« Je peux faire ça » annonça Maleficent

« Alors c'est parfait ! » s'exclama Grimhilde « Bonne idée Isabelle » ajouta t'elle

Elles furent toutes angoissées, elles n'arrivaient pas à dormir en imaginant que le plan échoue, Eleanor avait peur de ne plus y arriver, Maleficent aussi et que se passerait il si ça brûlait plus de terres que prévu et qu'on ne stoppait pas le feu à temps ? Tout le royaume ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres à quoi bon l'avoir…

Le lendemain tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu, Blanche Neige fut bien évidement attirée par le brasier, Lady Tremaine eut le temps pour le souterrain mais le feu était d'une telle puissance qu'il ne cessait de se propager et personne n'arrivait à l'éteindre. Eleanor n'avait jamais utilisé un élément comme l'eau mais elle décida quand même de tester… tout en étant consciente que le royaume pouvait être inondé et que la plupart des gens mourraient…mais à quoi bon vivre si elle n'a plus de projet…plus de groupe…déjà qu'elle n'a plus de filles…Lady Tremaine tente donc d'utiliser ses pouvoirs…ça ne marche pas très bien mais les seaux d'eau finissent d'éteindre le feu…tout le monde se demande d'où est venu cette eau divine. Blanche Neige pense que c'est dieu qui l'envoie pour la protéger. Quoi qu'il en soit, la forêt est totalement brûlée mais personne n'est mort…tout est bon et Blanche Neige certaine qu'un dieu divin existe à d'autres préoccupations que les magouilles du groupe, elle prétend avoir trouvé la paix. Elle ne la gardera pas longtemps…

Chapitre 29 : Une découverte choquante

Tremaine et Isabelle se promènent dans les jardins du château, aucune d'elle ne parle après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Isabelle regarde Lady Tremaine, celle-ci sourit et contre toute attente c'est Eleanor qui embrasse la première, elle s'excuse pourtant aussitôt après.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre votre innocence, Belle »

La jeune fille ricana

« Moi innocente ? »

Elle embrassa Eleanor avec fougue puis quitta le jardin

« Si c'est ça que vous appelez être innocente…je suis tout aussi responsable que vous… »

Eleanor resta seule et pensa que ce n'était peut être pas plus mal. Elle était un peu perdue. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne ferait aucun pas vers Isabelle, mais celle-ci l'avait tellement poussée à le faire. Comment ne pas céder aux avances de son aimée ?

Blanche Neige qui se trouvait à la fenêtre avait vu les oiseaux voler, les fleurs colorées et le soleil briller. Et elle avait aussi vu ce qui s'était passé entre Belle et Eleanor. Elle en restait coite. Elle ne savait que penser, que dire, que faire. Elle ne savait même pas que ce genre de déviances pouvait exister. Ni Eleanor ni Isabelle n'avait d'hommes à leurs côtés si bien que Blanche Neige pensa que c'était pour tromper leurs solitudes respectives. Néanmoins, cette vision l'avait choquée, elle avait l'impression de perdre son innocence…de perdre son insouciance. Elle qui se sentait guidée par la nature et surtout par la norme des choses. Blanche Neige se sentit réellement perdue, la volonté divine ne pouvait pas tolérer ceci. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Quelle offense pour la nature qui sait si bien décider les choses, quelle offense pour les citoyennes qui respectent ce qu'il y a à respecter. Pour la première fois, Blanche Neige ne laissera pas Isaac faire toutes les lois, elle s'en chargera elle-même en interdisant l'homosexualité dans le royaume et si jamais elle les reprenait ça irait sans doute plutôt mal pour elles.

Chapitre 30 : Un malentendu programmé

Grimhilde était entrée dans la chambre de Blanche Neige, puisque la porte était ouverte et que c'était l'heure du maquillage matinal. Elle s'avança derrière Blanche Neige puis regarda elle aussi par la fenêtre.

« Que regardez-vous ? Le jardin ou Eleanor ? »

« Tiens vous appelez madame Tremaine de son prénom, voilà qui m'étonne. » Répondit Blanche Neige en s'asseyant face au miroir

Grimhilde rattrapa son erreur par une ironie visible

« Oui quand on est domestiques… » Répliqua t'elle d'un ton amer

Mais Blanche Neige ne remarqua pas l'allusion

« Je suis contente que vous le reconnaissiez, ça vous plait donc d'être ici… »

Soudain Blanche Neige pris la main de Grimhilde qui fit une grimace dégoutée

« En vérité je crois que nous nous entendons bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grimhilde voulut répondre que non, même pas en rêve. Mais elle hocha la tête pour tromper la vigilance de Blanche Neige, elle retira sa main de celle de la jeune fille puis commença à la coiffer.

Mais c'était trop tard…Maleficent qui se tenait là avait vu la main de son aimée dans celle de cette gamine. Cette gamine qu'elle ne craignait pour rien au monde, connaissant le sentiment de Grimhilde envers elle ou alors elle croyait le connaître…pour que Blanche Neige en arrive là il eut fallut que Grimhilde se montre aimable. C'est bien connu, chez cette reine, la haine se transforme en amour, Maleficent l'avait découvert, elle se demanda si son amour pour Grimhilde se changera un jour en une haine profonde, pour l'instant elle ressentait la douleur et la peine, ça et seulement ça. A part peu être un peu de confusion, beaucoup d'incompréhension. Elle monta tristement dans sa chambre et regarda Eleanor par la fenêtre, le temps commençait à se gâter mais elle se tenait toujours là. Elle aussi avait l'air confus mais un petit sourire était visible sur son visage, même depuis la fenêtre. Pour ne plus le voir Maleficent ferma brusquement les rideaux…fermer les rideaux de cette manière est une manie de Grimhilde se souvint elle. Elle ragea intérieurement d'y penser et se laissa tomber sur un siège en velours. L'obscurité la rassurait, elle eut voulut ne plus jamais voir de lumière ni de sourire ni de femmes. Surtout pas Grimhilde.

Blanche Neige se laissait coiffer par Grimhilde et lui confia ce qui la tourmentait tout à l'heure…

« Je ne regardais ni le jardin ni Eleanor, enfin si Eleanor. J e pense qu'il serait de bon ton de l'exclure ainsi que cette Isabelle »

« Pourquoi cela ? Ce sont d'excellentes employées »

« Parce que…c'est tout a fait horrifiant d'avoir à vous dire ceci vous en serez d'ailleurs surement aussi choquée que je le fus…je les ai vue s'embrasser…tout à l'heure… »

« Et ? »

« Et alors sur la bouche ! Je pense que c'est une aberration »

« Ça ne vaut pas le bannissement »

« Seriez-vous… ? Ah non désolée d'insinuer quelque chose d'aussi abjecte, veuillez me pardonnez, je deviens plutôt paranoïaque en ce moment, d'ailleurs tout à l'heure quand je vous ai pris la main c'est parce que j'ai vu dame Maleficent dans le miroir…j'ai eu peur que vous et elle entreteniez une relation secrète. Alors j'ai voulu tester sa réaction…elle a eu l'air chamboulée »

Grimhilde eut voulut frapper Blanche Neige de toutes ses forces. Et briser ce miroir qui encore une fois ne lui avait apporté que du malheur. Elle pouvait être ingénieuse quand il s'agissait d'appliquer ses idées stupides d'enfant têtue pensa Grimhilde.

« Je vous déconseille de condamner les homosexuels »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est la vie privée des gens »

« J'ai beaucoup de projet notamment détruire l'arène…je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps »

« Vous êtes prête » annonça Grimhilde en pensant sérieusement qu'elle ne laissera jamais le temps à son ex-belle fille de condamner Isabelle et Tremaine.

Elle prépara sa potion toute la nuit…à moins que…Oui c'est ce qu'il fallait ! Grimhilde confectionna la potion qu'il ne fallait prendre que deux fois par mois. Elle devait simplement en modifier la couleur pour que le grimoire ne renseigne pas Blanche Neige et que le vin garde sa couleur initiale. Un liquide comme celui-ci versé dans un autre liquide rendrait le mélange doré. Il fallait agir, changer cela au plus vite. Mais comment travailler quand elle pensais à Maleficent et a ce qu'elle était sans doute en train de croire. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique tout depuis le début…a moins que pour une fois un miroir puisse faire son bonheur…

Isabelle le lui prêta volontiers et apporta le miroir dans la chambre de Maleficent avec ces mots

« Si tu veux connaître la vérité, demande-la »

Maleficent pris le miroir entre ses mains et demanda ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle descendit jusqu'au souterrain de Grimhilde où celle-ci était en train de préparer des potions.

« Bonjour »

« Ah bonjour, tu as regardé dans le miroir »

« Oui. Tu me l'aurais dit je t'aurais cru »

Grimhilde parut étonnée

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Qu'est ce que tu va réserver comme châtiment à cette petite dragueuse religieuse »

« La potion de planage »

« C'est trop de charité ! »

« Oh non…je ne la préviendrais pas pour les deux gouttes par mois, elle deviendra folle, enfermée dans sa propre confusion, emprisonnée par sa propre folie, quand à Isaac je lui réserve le même sort, je suis gentille je leur laisse une fin en amoureux, en asile » ricana t'elle diaboliquement

« J'essaie à présent de changer la couleur il faut que ça devienne transparent » ajouta t'elle

« Bonne chance » répondit Maleficent

Elle posa un délicat baiser dans son cou et partit.

« Tu ne va pas partir et me laisser comme ça ! Toute frustrée ! »

« Si. Ça n'en sera que meilleur plus tard, tu me désireras bien plus…et puis tu as du travail ! »

Chapitre 31 : Un travail acharné

Grimhilde continua donc son travail. Bientôt seule la lumière du chaudron était visible, fluorescente dans cette pièce obscure. Fluorescente et transparente ! Elle avait réussi, en retira tout ce qu'elle put du chaudron, donc quinze fioles entières puis les rangea sur l'étagère. Lady Tremaine savait vraiment très bien faire les souterrains. Elle manipulait magnifiquement les éléments naturels, la terre était bien ferme et les rochers qu'elle avait fait apparaître faisaient comme une grotte.

En parlant d'Eleanor elle était dans la salle de bal en compagnie d'Isabelle, elles avaient repris leur danse là où elles s'étaient arrêtées la dernière fois, interrompues par Blanche Neige. Elles ne faisaient même plus attention à leurs pas et avait décidés de danser le tango. Ce qui correspondait assez bien à leur relation actuelle. Moins la rose dans la bouche (avec les épines qui piquent le palais).

Grimhilde avait une excellente nouvelle à annoncer mais elle opta pour ne réveiller personne et l'annoncer demain. Elle s'endormit paisiblement en rêvant à son royaume, à son arène qui n'a jamais pu être détruite. A tout ce qu'elle va récupérer et à tout ce qu'elle a découvert.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, tandis qu'Isabelle et Tremaine était allées faire leur promenade dans les jardins Grimhilde annonça la nouvelle à Maleficent qui pris Grimhilde dans ses bras. Sa peau était chaude et douce, seules ses mains froides faisaient frissonner agréablement Grimhilde.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais... » Chuchota Maleficent à l'oreille de sa compagne.

La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse. Isabelle était enchantée de travailler pour une fois, et surtout enchantée de verser toute la fiole dans le vin. Maleficent en versa dans la nourriture d'Isaac qui, elle en était sûre se méfierait de la boisson. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là souvent. Ce repas serait le dernier en compagnie d'un couple royal lucide…bien que les filles furent heureuses elles avaient quand même une petite appréhension. Isabelle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de servir ce poison au couple aussi détestables soient ils. Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la table, toutes les autres autour semblaient angoissées. Blanche Neige la regardait avec mépris et tout à coup elle lança

« Je ne sais pas si on devrait se laisser servir par quelqu'un…comme ça »

Cette remarque énerva Belle. Elle posa violement le vin sur la table

« Si vous n'avez pas soif ne buvez pas, si vous n'avez pas faim ne mangez pas moi ça ne me fait rien du tout »

Elle quitta la pièce. Blanche Neige bouda un court instant. Lady Tremaine intervint alors

« Oh c'est dommage un bordeaux de 1756 qui à l'air si savoureux. Le gout subtil et sucré sur la langue…si vous n'en voulez pas donner moi donc votre verre »

« Non, c'est le mien. Tant pis je vais le boire, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait conservé en cave »

Que JE l'avais conservée pensa Grimhilde énervée. Isaac avait déjà commencé à manger et a partir de la deuxième gorgée de vin Blanche Neige délirait complètement. Ils racontaient des choses incohérentes et ridicules. Des mots lancés dans le vent assemblés les uns aux autres et qui pourtant n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres. C'était assez impressionnant à voir. Il fallait demander une négociation avec les fées. Premièrement puisque personne ne peut plus appliquer de menaces ou contrôler leurs allées et venues elles pourraient aller libérer les prisons…seulement elles ne voulaient pas venir aux autres, le contraire était largement plus pratique. Ainsi elles rédigèrent une missive, une invitation ouverte pour un combat dans l'arène. Une provocation. Tout le monde fut stupéfait de les voir ainsi en liberté. Les prisonniers furent facilement libérés puisque la prison du royaume voisin fut détruite.

Chapitre 32 : La vengeance finale

Comme prévu, les mages blancs vinrent, révoltés au combat à l'arène. Grimhilde se déclara à nouveau reine devant la foule outrée, Maleficent lui remis sa couronne sur la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » déclara la fée bleue

Maleficent leva un sourcil

« On a tout les droits quand on a le dessus sur vous »

« Bande de petits boudins ! » ajouta le diable Tomons.

« De plus nous avons de nouvelles alliées, vous ne pouvez rien contre toute notre force »

Le prince Philippe devint livide. Il sentait qu'il avait perdu il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« Bien venons en a vos châtiments à vous… » Continua Lady Tremaine

« Vous aurez une interdiction de séjour dans le royaume. Et…les habitants auront le droit de pratiquer sur vous la magie noire si vous pénétrez ici. Je viendrais moi-même chercher les habitants chez vous puisque c'est mon rôle dans ce royaume. En cas de désobéissance je pourrais faire trembler votre sol jusqu'à ce que vos maisons cèdent. Je pourrais changer votre magnifique palais en brasier. Nous sommes aussi totalement indépendants. Nous ne dépendons ni de vos lois ni de votre bon vouloir et dorénavant nous ne viendrons plus aux conseils et réunions » ajouta t'elle

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous bien compris ce qu'à dit Eleanor » répondit Belle

Ils hochèrent tous la tête de façon presque mécanique. Grimhilde affichait un sourire ravie et regardait à nouveau le royaume comme le sien. Ses yeux brillaient.

« Et reprenez donc Blanche Neige et son roi, nous n'en avons pas besoin » Ajouta Maleficent avec une grimace de dégoût

L'humiliation était totale pour le peuple et le couple Aurore et Philippe. Même pas fichu d'arrêter un groupe de mages noires. Même pas fichu de détruire une arène en dix mois. Pas fichu de se méfier. Certaines personnes pleuraient même. Mais la défaite était bien pire pour les trois bonnes fées ainsi que pour le couple restant.

Le groupe de femmes allaient se retirer lorsque Philippe s'empara de son épée. Maleficent se mit en position de défense mais contre toute attente le prince Philippe s'enfonça l'arme dans le ventre avec tout le désespoir qui accompagnait la défaite, la honte, l'impuissance et la contrainte. Tout le monde criait ou pleurait c'était la panique. Même les femmes au pouvoir en étaient choquées. Aurore pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, allongée sur celui de son mari qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter.

Quelle triste fin pour le prince Philippe. Il était mort de son plein gré laissant derrière lui Aurore, enceinte. Celle-ci n'essayera jamais plus de provoquer le royaume de Mélano, c'est à se demander si elle s'en remettrait un jour. Parce que le prince et la princesse ce n'est pas toujours comme dans les contes de fées. En parlant de fées, les trois créatures marraines d'Aurore ont juré de l'aider à prendre soin de l'enfant. Mais Philippe était mort. Aurore ne sortira sans doute plus jamais de son château après avoir vu Philippe se donner la mort. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle était triste qu'il ne soit pas resté pour elle. Elle aurait vécu en reine sans pouvoir et humiliée mais avec son époux…elle n'en voulait pas à Maleficent et les autres. Elles n'avaient pas tué son époux, bien qu'elle ait préféré ça plutôt qu'un choix délibéré de sa part.

Chapitre 33 : Récupération de biens

L'événement tristement surprenant vint ternir la victoire du groupe. Mais quelques mois plus tard, le royaume en leur possession, l'ancienne décoration en place, elle savait que leur place était là. Tomons aussi fut réjoui de pouvoir à nouveau présenter les combats dans les arènes. Comme promis Maleficent fut élue gérante des arènes et Lady Tremaine même sans être passée surpuissante se retrouva chef de la police. Quand à Belle, elle se proposa pour écrire toute l'histoire de Mélano dans le parchemin et de le porter à la bibliothèque afin que tout le royaume puisse la connaître. Elle s'occupait le plus souvent de la paperasse et de la bibliothèque qui s'enrichissait de jour en jour. Elle était faite pour la douce tranquillité des livres, leur odeur et l'obscurité des bibliothèques, leur caractère rassurant et la lumière tamisée.

Ce soir là, Maleficent se téléporta à nouveau dans le bureau de Grimhilde un peu comme avant tandis qu'Isabelle et Lady Tremaine étaient allées marcher dans le jardin.


End file.
